Revenge of the Whirlpool
by Skythreader
Summary: Naruto is betrayed by his friends. Jiraiya and Tsunade fear for the village if Naruto decides to take revenge on the village using the Nine-Tails power so they did the best and worst decision, banishment. Crossover with Avatar and a Harem story.
1. The Betrayal

Revenge of the Whirlpool

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine. Period.

A/N The Map of the world of Naruto is incomplete. You can see that the map is in only a part of the whole world so I will utelize that and create nations in the north, south, east and west. The Elemental Countries will be in the Western part of the world. (In my Fanfic :D)

**Chapter 1 – The Betrayal**

'Finally!' Naruto thought

Naruto has been jmping from tree to tree carrying Sasuke. Having defeated him in the Valley of End, he quickly used his reserve chakra to carry the Uchiha heir and quickly ran back to his home.

Home

He never really thought of Konoha as home until Iruka told him his brotherly feelings for him. The villagers made sure he never felt at home in that village. Always overcharging, bullying or messing up his apartment. They would do this every year on his birthday. He didn't know what the reason was until Mizuki-teme told him. Well he beat him up for lying to him anyway.

Now it's time to go home.

He thought about his friends who he left to fight the Sound Four.

'Hope they're safe' he thought.

As he was approaching the city gates, he spotted several ANBU waiting for him.

'Wow they are here to escort me' he says to himself as he approached them. That was when Sasuke woke up. He takes one look at Naruto and glances at the ANBU waiting fo them and whispers to Naruto

"Your gonna pay for this baka"

"You'll be in so much trouble now teme, I didn't want to do this to you but you left me no choice" answered Naruto sadly. He the picked up his pace towards the gates. Just before he arrives at the gate, Sasuke yells out

"Help! He's deranged! He tried to kill me when I asked to go back to Konoha!"

After Sasuke yelled out, 3 squads of ANBU quickly tackled and restrained Naruto before he can even react. Sasuke was then carried by another member and quickly taken to the hospital. The ones restraining Naruto then said

"By the Hokage and the Council's power, we arrest you, Naruto Uzumaki, for attaemp murder of the last scion of the most honorable clan of Uchiha."

He was then escorted to the ANBU holding cell before he could even react.

**ANBU Holding Cell**

Naruto couldn't believe it. He captured the traitor, completed his mission and saved the village from certain doom for not letting Orochimaru getting the body of Sasuke-teme and he gets arrested for crimes he didn't even commit. He then remembered what Sasuke yelled out and cursed himself for having compassion for the teme and not gagged him.

He paced inside his cell which was covered with marking made by nails and sharp stone that littered the ground. There were small dent on the mall and small cracks that indicated that the former occupant must have tried punching through the wall. He then says to himself

"Well at least I'm not stupid enough to try breaking the wall."

He sopped pacing and sat down trying to think of a way to appeal to baa-chan and the council. But before he can even start thinking, he hears two people coming towards his cell. He look through his bars and saw two ANBU members with Cat and Tiger masks opening his cell. Then Cat spoke

"We are to escort you to the council hall for trial with your attempted murder of the last scion of the Uchiha clan."

Tiger continued

"Should you resist, we have orders to restrain and take you out if necessary."

Cat took his hands and bind then with chakra restraints to stop him channeling chakra around his body. Tiger then escorted him through the building towards the hall ith Cat lagging behind to make sure he does nothing.

**Council Hall**

Everyone was angry. The civilian council was furious that the demon brat had somehow defeated the last Uchiha and beat him to a pulp even with him begging for mercy. They didn't like the brat and had voted for his execution even before he learned how to speak. Now they will get their chance at last to execute the demon that has walked their village.

The ninja council was both astonished and scared. No one can beat the Sharingan, the ultimate doujutsu. And yet this demon child that was a drop out suddenly was able to subdue, defeat and crippled the Uchiha scion. They all concluded that he was able to do it with the help of the monster that he housed.

The Godaime came in and everyone settled down instantly. Then she began to speak

"Monkey, Dog please bring Sasuke Uchiha here for the hearing of Uzumaki Naruto."

After Monkey and Dog left, Naruto was escorted in. Like before, everyone was giving him glares while he walked past them towards the middle of the hall where Tsunade Senju, the fifth hokage, was staring at him with pity, hate and disgust. After an intense staring match she began speaking

"Uzumaki Naruto, you have been brought here for your crimes against your fellow shinobi. You did not stop attacking and crippled Uchiha Sasuke after he begged for mercy and asked to come back here to explain why he left. How do you plead?"

Naruto then looked around and saw everyone was starring daggers at him. Even his godfather, Jiraiya.

He then spoke loud and clear "Not Guilty"

That was when all hell broke loose. Everyone except for the ANBU present and the Hokage were shouting for his head. Even the shinobi council was angrily staring at him. He knows what those faces were telling him. Disgust. Then one of the more prominent members of the civilian council shouted

"Execute him! If the demon could do it once, he could do it again and next he may do it to all of us!"

All of the civilian council and some of the shinobi clans began nodding their heads in agreement to this statement. Then Shikaku of the Nara clan spoke up. He and the Akimichi and Yamanaka with the Godaime Hokage had a secret meeting an hour before the council had been called and they knew that the civilian council may call for an execution. What they didn't know was the consequences of the jinchuuriki being killed.

"We cannot risk an execution on the boy."

"And pray tell why not Nara?" asked one of the shinobi council representative.

"Because Hyuuga, if the boy was killed, the demon inside of him may be released and ravage our village once more! And his time, we do not have the Yondaime to save our sorry asses!" retorted Shikaku.

The whole council became quiet and thought about what the Nara head just said. They know that if Kyuubi attacked once more, they will be helpless and without the Yondaime's seal jutsu, they were doomed. Just then Sasuke was escorted in and what the council saw would only spur their anger once more.

Sasuke's lower jaw was covered with bandage because of the broken jaw Naruto gave him. His body was also covered in bandages from the Rasengan that went through his right shoulder. His had crutches to support him because of his broken leg. All in all, he was a mess. AS he entered he glared at his old teammate before lowering his head to look frail. He had wanted revenge for the damages done to him by the dobe. He still cannot believe he was defeated by the last placer of the academy and when he heard Naruto was to be punished, he quickly knew he had to act frail so that the council will more likely reprimand him. Then one of the more outspoken civilian shouted

"If we cannot execute the demon, banish him from our land! He does not deserve a second chance for doing this to one of our elite members! I say we vote for his banishment right now!"

Of course, the whole civilian and some of the shinobi clans agreed to this. If they cannot kill the brat then they can make sure he be exiled and labeled as a missing nin to be slaughtered by their ANBU. It's the only way for this matter to be dealt swiftly and without complications.

Tsunade Senju, the Godaime Hokage, was seething. She was the one who specifically told Naruto to bring Sasuke back but he over did his mission. Based on the report, Sasuke had pleaded to be brought back to face his crimes but Naruto still beat him up without remorse. She knew that the Kyuubi inside Naruto may have taken control and this simply cannot be left unpunished and this beast cannot be left in Konoha where it can rampage at anytime. So she made a decision that will affect Konoha and the whole Fire Nation for the rest of its days.

"Voting will commence now. All those in favor of banishment?"

All except one hand rose up. They all looked at the one who didn't raise his hand and was surprised to see Teuchi who was the representative of the food regulations staring at them in neutral expression. He then looked at Naruto and saw him staring at him also. He smiled at the and he smiled back. Tsunade then called out

"All those against the banishment?"

No one raised their hands. They all looked back at Teuchi and he rose to his feet. He looked at Naruto and spoke out loud.

"I commend Uzumaki Naruto for completing his mission without much injury and bringing back the fallen Uchiha without resulting to more violent measures."

At this, the Uchiha looked at the man with disbelief.

'He is with Naruto on this?' he thought

The council also made an uproar. How dare the old man commend the demon brat! They were already standing up and shouting for the resignation of Teuchi when the Godaime stopped them and told him to continue

"I also know that even if I voted for Naruto to be pardoned, I would not win so I extend my help to him if he needs it before he is sent away."

He looked at Naruto and he sadly smiled at the boy before returning to his seat. Naruto looked at the old man with happiness in his heart. He knew now that there were people still supporting him, even in his darkest days. He nodded to Teuchi and looked at the Godaime, waiting for her to pass her judgment on him. She then spoke up

"Uzumaki Naruto, the decision of the council through majority votes that you are to be banished from Konohagakure village and the Fire Country. You are given twelve hours to pack up and leave this village and another twenty-four hours to get out of the country." she paused for a moment when another parchment was handed to her and she continued

"You will also be placed in the bingo book as a class A criminal after the allotted time for you to leave the country. You will not be allowed to set foot in this country every again and if you do, death will be your punishment." she finished speaking.

Naruto then looked around him to see all the council, civilian and shinobi, looking at him with contentment and glee. He looked over to his old teammate and saw him smirking at him. The Uchiha then whispered to him

"That is what you get for humiliating me. You should be happy its not a death sentence."

Naruto whispered back

"This isn't the last time I defeat you. Watch your back traitor" he spat the last word in his face. He then looked back at the council and addressed all of them except Teuchi.

"You will all regret this. I did my job and you reward me with this sentence?" he shouted.

He turned to the shinobi council and said

"You guys owe me you know that? I defeated Ichibi no Shukaku! I brought back the old woman for Godaime! And most of all, I brought back your precious Uchiha! You all sicken me."

To say that the shinobi was surprised was an understatement. They were stunned. They contemplated on it and they knew that they really owed him that much. But still, the demon ran through their mind and overshadowed all his good works. Just then one of the civilians who looked like an older version of his other useless teammate Sakura spoke up

"You have no right to flaunt your deeds demon! All those deeds that you achieved were not without help! You defeated Ichibi with the help of our very own Uchiha, you brought back the Godaime with the help of the Toad Sage Jiraiya and most importantly, you did not bring back the Uchiha, he wanted to come back but you channeled your jealousy and beat him up with the help of the demon inside you!"

Naruto just shook off the comment, looked at the direction of Teuchi and nodded. He then started to walk out, not minding the glares and smirks they sent him and went straightto his apartment to pack his limited supplies of clothes and his Gama-chan wallet. After packing everything, he started going out and walked through the streets before stopping at the front of the Hokage building. There, he saw people were beginner to trickle in and wait. He saw the Rookie 9 there and all the Jounin, Chuunin and Genin of the village.

Just then, the Hokage with Jiraiya, Homura and Hokaru stepped up the ledge. Tsunade scanned the crowed and saw everyone was assembled so she started speaking.

"Citizens of Konoha. It is my duty to inform you that one of our shinobi has been banished for endangering a fellow shinobi and attempt murder of said target of the mission. He will be given twelve hours to leave the village and twenty-four hours to leave the country before he is placed as a missing nin in the bingo book."

Everyone quickly started whispering with their friends trying to figure out who the missing nin was and what he did. Everyone except the Rookie 9 who were already told by their friends and sensei's. After a long pause, one person asked loudly

"Who is the person Lady Hokage?"

She paused for a moment, knowing that everyone will celebrate and cheer for the kids banishment. She took a deep breath and spoke

"The one I'm talking about is Uzumaki Naruto, Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko."

Everyone paused for a minute before the cheering started. By the time the Hokage stopped everyone was jumping, hugging and cheering for the demon's banishment. Everyone except a select few which were Teuchi, Ayame his daughter, Konohamaru Corps members and most especially Hinata Hyuuga. They all stood there, angry and confused as to why they would all banish the hero of Konoha. The one who keeps the Kyuubi at bay and the one who did his mission.

It was this that will be the parting gift of the village for Naruto. Not pity but joy that he will leave once and for all. He stared at them with a mixture of hurt and rage. He observed them all until he spotted Hinata, the members of the Konohamaru Corps and the owner of the ramen shop and his daughter. They all look angry at the crowd. At least he knew there are people still supporting him. He turned and started trudging towards the gates of Konoha. While walking he heard a voice address him

"Don't worry kit, we'll survive and get back at them."

He looked around and saw o one and thought

'What the hell was that?'

He got a reply saying

"It's me kit, your tenant."

'Why the hell do you want to talk with me? You are the reason for my problems! If you weren't here, my life maybe wouldn't be this awful!' he ended up shouting in his mind.

The fox was silent for a moment before speaking in a sad voice

"I know kit, I know. And I am sorry for what I have brought to you. Trust me, I didn't attack Konoha willfully. And I'm sorry for all this has caused."

Naruto then thought for a moment and asked

'Then why did you attack this place anyway?'

"It was that blasted Madara!" the Fox shouted "He controlled me by using his special sharingan and caused me to attack the village! The worst part is, I was used as his tool for revenge!"

The fox was seething. He never felt his tenant this angry before and now he could literally feel the heat emanating from his tenant. He thought for a moment before asking

'Aren't you supposed to be a demon? And aren't demons supposed to be rampaging the world and destroying things?'

The fox laughed and spoke

"That's what you humans think. We, the nine bijuu, are the balance of the world. We were the first to walk these lands and carved all that you see before you. When humans started populating our lands, we retreated back to our sacred places. That was when you humans tried to tame us and seal us inside people so they can use our powers."

While having his conversation with the fox, he didn't notice he was nearing the gates and what he saw was an image he didn't think he would see. All the rookie nine and their sensei's, Tsunade and Jiraiya were waiting for him. He thought that they were here to at least say goodbye and wish him luck. He didn't know how wrong he was.

When he reached the gate the first thing he heard was Kiba, the most outspoken one speak

"You monster! I knew there was no way I lost to you in the chuunin exam!"

Then Shino

"It's the best you leave Naruto, you will not like what my insects will do to you."

Then Shikamaru

"Troublesome demons..."

Then Ino

"You Demon! Look what you did to Sasuke-kun! ! I hope you never come back!"

Then Chouji

"I never thought all the meals I shared with was a demon boy."

Then Sakura

"Why did you do that you baka! You could have killed Sasuke-kun! Ino was right, don't come back! We don't want your kind here!"

This hurt him the most since she was his teammate and she was the one supposed to support him. He didn't know that it would be worse

Then someone spoke out

"Remember what I told you when you passed my test? You are worst than scum Naruto. You beat up your teammate just because of your jealousy and now he has to be confined in the hospital for six months for healing. You disgust me. You should never have been a shinobi!"

Naruto looked around and saw his sensei, the one who abandoned him to train the Uchiha, reading his orange book and not even looking at him while he spoke. It was like he was not worthy of his attention.

He felt useless, depressed but most of all, he felt betrayed. These were his comrades and yet they betrayed him for things he can't control. He never knew that if he told everyone that he was the container of the Kyuubi that they would turn on him.

He looked at all of them and saw contentment that he was going to be banished. He slowly made his way towards the gate when two hands reached for him. One hand on each shoulder and the male spoke first.

"Naruto, since you are not part of Konoha anymore and have been terminated as my apprentice, I will have to terminate your contract for the toads. Please summon Gamabunta now.

Naruto looked at his godfather cooly and replied

"Whatever."

He bit his thumb and began making the seals and then slammed his hands on the ground. Fox knew what he was going to do so interlaced her chakra with his and released it just before he slammed his hands. What happened next stunned everyone except Tsunade and Toad sage.

Gamabunta rose with Naruto on his back and asked him

"Why did you summon me here you brat!"

Naruto coolly replied

"Ero-sennin here wants me to terminate my contract to you. Since he holds the contract, he can do it."

Gamabunta then looked at Jiraiya with one eye and asked him

"Are you sure about this Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya put on a determined face and said

"He is not a shinobi of the leaf anymore and he is not my apprentice any longer due to his crimes."

Gamabunta was shocked. The kid he knew would never go against the law. He looked at Jiraiya questioningly and asked

"What are his crimes, we need to make a file for this if he is to be terminated from being our summoner."

Jiraiya then told him the whole story again. He told him about the mission. About how he hurt his friends. About what he is. To say Gamabunta was shocked was an understatement. He was was more than shocked, he couldn't believe that the kid would do that. Hurting his comrades was one of the last things he would do and Bunta himself would bet his sake that the Uchiha kid was lying. He glanced around the assembled so-called friends of Naruto and saw only envy that the Kyuubi brat could summon so powerful. He noticed a girl wearing cream jacket that was looking worriedly at the boy. He knew that this girl was the only true friend of the brat and took note of her before turning to Jiraiya again saying

"Ok Jiraiya, since you hold the summon scroll, you have the power of terminating the contract. Although, what I see is the Uchiha kid lying and Naruto did his job well and truly." he paused seeing the surprised and angry faces of the assembled crowd and continued

"The contract with Uzumaki Naruto has been voided since it is the will of the holder of the summon scroll. But, it will be your last will since I, the leader of the toads, revoke your being a sage and holder of the contract." before he could say anything else, Katsuyu also appeared next to Gamabunta. Tsunade was shocked that her summon is also here and got a bad feeling.

"Tsunade Senju, I have heard everything that has happened through one of Bunta's children and am sad to say that we are also canceling your being a Slug sage and a holder of the summon."

Katsuyu looked at Bunta and nodded.

"As of now, the toad contract will be destroyed and a new summoning contract will be made."

After Bunta said those words the contract behind Jiraiya burst into flames and the slug contract in Tsunade's home also burnt to crisp. Everyone was shocked. To lose two powerful summons was a big damage to the villages power. Tsunade looked stunned while Jiraiya looked accusingly at his former pupil. But the knew that speaking out of turn with their contracts revoked will only result to termination by the summons. Bunta glanced at Katsuyu and gestured towards Naruto and she nodded

"Uzumaki Naruto, we of the toad and slug summon would like to be the new holder of our contracts. Do you accept?"

Naruto looked stunned. He thought that the toads will terminate his summon which was sad for him because he liked playing with Gamatatsu and Gamakichi. Now, not only did the toad and slug cancel their allegiance with the leaf, they also wanted him to be their summon. Before he could respond, a shrill voice shouted from behind him\

"WHAT! Why do you want the demon to be your summoner? Why did you cancel your contracts to the two most powerful shinobi in the elemental countries? Are you blind or are you-"

Sakura never got to finish her speech because Bunta had drawn her sword and pointed it threateningly at the brash girl. Bunta puffed a smoke and spoke to the girl with an angry voice not even Jiraiya had heard before

"Do not finish that sentence girl! You will soon find put who trained the two most powerful shinobi in the elemental countries."

Quckly, Sakura backed away with eyes full of terror. The others also looked with fear as Bunta puffed another smoke and asked Naruto again

"Do you accept our allegiance?"

Naruto looked between the two former Sannin and saw disgust in their faces. They knew if Naruto had both summons he can defeat both of them. They were also angry that they lost their summons and sage status because of the brat. There will be hell to pay when they can hunt him down after the allotted time he was given to leave. Naruto met their gazes and bowed low before speaking

"I, Uzumaki Naruto, accept the burden of being the summoner of both the slugs and the toads."

Bunta laughed out loud before summoning one of his subordinates and gave him a brand new scroll the size of the old scroll. This one had gold on its margins and had the word Gama of the front. He wrote his name in blood and told Bunta

"Hey Bunta, can you keep the scroll for me, I think its too big for me to carry around for now."

Bunta laughed and gave the scroll to his subordinate who brought it and turned to Katsuyu then released one of her slugs and gave Naruto her scroll which was of Blue color and had the word Slug in the front. It was the same size of the toad scroll. He filled it up and gave it back to Katsuyu and bowed to her, showing respect.

Katsuyu then spoke

"Naruto, you can call upon the slugs anytime you want. We specialize in healing but if you need us for battle then we will help you the best we can."

After that she nodded her head toward him and disappeared with a poof. Then Bunta told him

"Naruto, you can still summon us anytime."

"Thanks Boss!"

Bunta chuckled and turned to leave but before he poofed out of existence, he turned back and gave him one last piece of advise

"Hey brat, if you want to summon between us summons, just specify who you want to summon by thinking who it is before you slam your hands for the summon. Oh and one more, summon one of my toads if you want a faster transportation towards anywhere you want to go."

Bunta then nodded towards Naruto then poofed out of existence also.

Naruto looked towards the gates and started doing the hand signs again and yelled

"Kuchinyose no justu!"

A frog the size of a big tree with red body and a coat with the speed kanji on his back. It croaked and said

"Yo boss! I'm here to take you anywhere you want to go!"

He quickly sat on top of the toads head and it turned around. Just when he was about to order the toad to go, someone hugged him from behind and quietly said

"Naruto-kun, please come back for me."

He looked back and saw it was Hinata hugging him and silent tears streaming down her face. He only recently knew that she loved him and he did not have time too try and think about his feelings for her. Now, he knew that she really loved him and he may be falling for her as well. S/o that's why he made another promise, a promise that he will never break.

"I will Hinata-chan, Count on it!"

He lifted her head and gave her a chased kiss. He was electrified. He never knew love and now that he experienced it, he was leaving. He turned back and told the toad to go.

Hinata was left stunned there. Naruto had given him a kiss. A chaste one but a kiss no less. From then on she knew that he will really come back for her.

After Naruto got a mile away from the village, he quietly asked himself

'Where am I going to go now'

A voice from his head then said

"Let's go towards the border of the elemental countries. ANBU do not pursue missing nins going through the borders."

He pondered upon it then made his decision.

"Alright then! Speed, take us to the borders of the Elemental Nations! Run fast, we need to get there before the day is out!"

"Speeding Up!"

The toad blurred from view and will reach the border before sunset.


	2. The Stabilization of Uzugakure

Revenge of the Whirlpool

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine. Period.

A/N The Map of the world of Naruto is incomplete. You can see that the map is in only a part of the whole world so I will utilize that and create nations in the north, south, east and west. The Elemental Countries will be in the Western part of the world. (In my Fanfic :D)

**Chapter 2: The Stabilization**

Since he first arrived in the northern parts of the continent, he had searched for masters who will train him in the ways of the shinobi but he was shocked what he found. People here in this country do not use hand seals. They can wilfully control the element with the use of concentration and chakra control. People here in outside the Elemental Countries have chakra control better than all the Kage's combined. Countries outside were separated into countries of their own but did not have the same Kage style of the Elemental Countries.

No, these individual countries were rules by elders. Also instead of peace like inside the Elemental Countries, these countries outside were at constant war. They fought for land, food and resources. It was different from the atmosphere he grew up in. Peace.

Here in these countries he learned how to fend for himself. It was either learn to survive or die. These were the first lessons he learned when he came here. He still remembered how he came to the northern hemisphere.

**-Flashback**

Naruto had just gotten the border of the Elemental Countries. He let Speed poof back into his realm and started walking towards the docks of this village. He looked around and can't help see the Wave village in this town.

The houses alongside the roads were either crumbled or crumbling. There were beggars alongside the road and children that were underfed were crying alone or beside their parents. He couldn't help but pity these people. It was like Wave all over again.

He walked towards the wharf and quickly found an old ship. And the captain was more than willing to ferry him across with the right price. But before he got on the boat, Running footsteps and shouts were heard across the harbour. The captain's face was quickly changed from joy to sadness as he heard those sounds. Naruto then asked

"What are those sounds, captain-san?"

The captain replied quietly

"Those are Jinro and his men."

Naruto looked confused and asked again

"Who's Jinro?"

The captain looked uneasy and in a whisper told him

"Jinro is one of the renegade samurai raiders here. He leads his company of ten men or so and raids our village. That is why you see many poor people here. We can't make a good living with him around." he finished sadly

Naruto knew about these thugs. They would go to a village and pillage them because they were practically defenceless. He hated these kinds of people. Taking advantage of some village because of them being weak. That is why he did what he did

"Alright Captain-san, I will get rid of these raiders for you!"

The captain looked about to cry but still asked what was bugging on his mind

"Are you a ninja?"

Naruto thought about it for a moment before speaking

"Once." and with that he rushed towards the sounds

**-End Flashback**

He still remembered Jinro attacking him with his katana. He sidestepped it and brought his rasengan to Jinro's side. He died swiftly. And when the followers of Jinro saw how he was defeated easily by the boy, they cowered and asked for mercy. He then told them to protect the village instead of raiding it. They quickly agreed and had no intention of betraying the boy because they knew what would happen if they decided to betray him.

After the battle, the village hailed him as a hero and had given him free passage towards the northern part of the continent. They sailed for around a week before landing in Ba Sing Se's Port. It was the busiest port he had ever seen. People shouting and men carrying logs and other materials.

He remembered reading in this country's public library. He read about Ba Sing Se's history and some of their techniques. These used released chakra toward to earth to control and mold them. This will not be the first he will see these kinds of "bending".

This habit of going to different countries and reading about them continued until he came upon the Air Temples.

The temples were filled with monks and these monks were wind users. They were able to bend their affinity by just concentrating and releasing chakra with precise control on air. He still remembered Gyatso training him in the art. It took him about a year to master and he left albeit sadly. He still had to explore the world and his hunger for more knowledge and power still drove him towards exploring.

His musing were cut by one of his Dai Li commander kneeling before his throne saying

"The invasion of the Northern Water Tribe has been a success and they have willingly submitted to your rule, Uzukage"

**-Flashback**

He had just finished training with the Southern Water tribe in the southern islands and he was set to go. Just as he finished packing he saw a different Water Tribe fleet landing in the docks. He saw armed Water Benders marching like they owned the place. He quickly and hid and what he saw next would light the fire for revenge for the Southern Water tribe.

The Water Benders demanded to see the elder and when the elder came out they quickly froze his legs and forced him to kneel. Naruto was shocked. Who were they to disrespect one of the elders. He was et to teach him a lesson when a hand grabbed his shoulder and quietly said

"Don't do anything, it will only be worse for us if someone in their company got hurt or worse died."

He looked at the man who spoke and saw it was the leader of the warriors in the tribe, Hakoda. He looked troubled as he gazed upon what was happening. The villagers were scared that they went back inside their houses and locked their doors. That was when the Water Benders left.

Naruto ran towards the elder and he spoke.

"Leave now Naruto-san, our cousins in the north were looking for a boy who is mastering our heritage. They do not take kindly of foreigners mastering our techniques." he paused before smiling "Even smart and kind ones."

Naruto smile, nodded and walked towards his boat and set sail to wards the Earth Country where he will meets his teacher King Bumi and master the earth element manipulation.

**-End Flashback **

He looked at the Dai Li agent and said

"Good! I was waiting to see if they are humble enough to submit to which they cannot defeat. Now gather all my council members. We still have another agenda to tackle now that we unified the once divided lands."

The Dai Li took a step back and bowed before saying

"Your will be done Uzukage."

**Council Chambers**

Each region of his conquered lands had a different designated person who ruled over them, they were called the Shuhan. They manage the city and their the forces in the city much like the Kage's in the Elemental Countries. He did this division when he unified the war torn countries in the north, east and south.

Each Village had a representative. The Earth Region Shuhan and his master, Bumi. He was sitting there crossed legs and laughing at nothing like he always did.

His Northern Water Village representative and the newest one, Pakku. Still scowling at the young person who defeated his forces that were trained by him.

The Fire City representative and the youngest of them is Prince Zuko. At first he was determined to get revenge and defeat his father but Naruto helped him realized what will happen if he pursue his course and in the end, he had the most important role when they defeated his father the tyrant. His sister who was influenced by their father had changed her ways and had lived in the capital of Whirlpool City in the Fire Country consul palace.

The Southern Water Village Shuhan was Hokoda. He was an iron fist ruler and had since then strengthen the forces of the Southern Water Tribe. They have improved their weapons and had increased their water bender's number to secure their position in the once four nations and get more missions to further increase their funds for rebuilding what was once lost to the damned Northern Water Tribe.

The Air Temples had only one representative for the four different temples. It was his old master Gyatso. With their winged-lemur as messengers, they do not need to send representatives for each temple. As always Gyatso was using Air bending to annoy Iroh.

Iroh, his tactician and commander of his forces second only to him. He had encountered this man with Zuko and they had quickly became a hit. Iroh can be as gentle as a stream but a ferocious as a dragon. He showed Naruto that he is a great tactician when they were playing Shogi or Pai Sho which it was called in these countries. When they started thwarting the oppressive Fire Nation, Iroh had helped him master the Fire element which was breathing the heat, mix with chakra then release in any part of your body. They quickly overwhelmed the Fire Nation and Naruto was forced to take the throne because he led the offensive with the forces of the Omashu Earth Benders.

**-Flashback**

Naruto had just been appointed as the Fire Lord and he was already having problems.

The forces of Ba Sing Se had just launched an offensive on Omashu. The reason, Bumi had helped the Fire Nation. They still see the Fire Nation as enemies even when Ozai had been defeated. Bumi walked in the throne room and said

"Fire Lord Naruto, we seek aid to thwarting the forces of the Emperor."

Naruto nodded and sent for his army to prepare for an offensive to Ba Sing Se. The soldiers were uneasy when they heard this but they knew with the new Fire Lord's power, they can do what can't accomplish last time

One Week Later

Naruto and Bumi were standing before the walls of Ba Sing Se. With their spies inside, they will diminish the guards on the walls before destroying them.

Shoutings were heard, and then silence. A flare came up and Bumi immedately rushed forward and pushed his fingers inside the walls, using his chakra to bring them down. When he charged, so did his Earth benders and they all pushed their fingers in the walls.

After a minute and allot of sweat from Bumi, who was using the most energy, the wall crumbled and all the Earth benders leapt back. The Fire Soldiers were shocked. The wall they tired to conquer and failed was brought down within a minute. They recovered their shock almost immediately and charged forward, decimating anything in their way.

The battle was won and their forces lost little to no lives. The enemy however were not killed but put as prisoners. Interrogation was issued and found all the soldiers were only following orders and now Naruto has won, they will listen to him as their new lord.

That was the start of his Unification process of the whole North and East and Southern Continents. He soon gained the allegiance of the Air temples and the Southern Water Tribe and now that the Northern Tribe also has submitted, he had unified the two continents under the rule of the Whirlpool Country.

**-End Flashback**

Everyone was seated in a circle which signified they were all equal in these meetings. Each had their own problems and they were always welcome to reveal them. Even insults to the Uzukage were open here because Naruto knew he makes mistakes also and what better to make him a better leader than to let other help guide him through.

He started the meeting by rising and addressing the people present

"My most faithful Shuhan's I bid you welcome to our capital of Uzugakure." he paused as they all bowed to him. He continued

"We have a new addition to our ranks today, please welcome our cousins from the north and their representative, Shuhan Pakku."

Pakku rose and bowed to his Kage then sat down with a smile on his face that showed he was happy to be respected by his own Kage. Then Naruto again continued

"We have unified the three war torn continents at last and now we need peace to wash away the sweat we have shed to make this vision come true. Now! Reports please start your reports."

Naruto sat down and gestured for Pakku to begin.

Pakku stood up and bowed to his kage before speaking

"Our people respects you for having us surrender before there had been bloodshed and as a member of your country, we can say we are proud to be part of your wise rule. As for our status, we are already getting back up on our feet and started training again for our forces to build up to quickly get missions for our economy to go back up once more."

He bowed once again before sitting down, noticing the respect building up between his fellow Shuhan's for him. Then Bumi spoke

"The Earth Region is booming, we have already started building up our reserve forces and our mission counts are already high-mid to low-high."

Bumi sat down and Hakoda stood up then announced

"The Southern Tribe has already a legion of Benders at your will and our mission counts are already low-mid. We have started our recovery with our economy and started expanding our village to further accommodate the influx of immigrants."

Naruto smiled at Hakoda before gesturing for Zuko report. He knew that the Southern Tribe was hardest to rebuild because of all its lost economy unlike the other villages. He can feel the pride in Hakoda's voice for his accomplishments and he was happy for him.

Zuko stood up and said

"The Fire City as well as its surrounding villages are blooming. We already have a stable economy and trade as well as strong legions ready to be deployed for any danger. I for one know that my soldiers as well as the other regions soldiers are not complacent and keep training everyday just like you have commanded."

Everyone nodded at this statement even Pakku knew this law of his Kage and has already ordered all hi warriors to train constantly when not on missions and other duties.

Naruto nodded once again and was already ready to dismiss them when Iroh spoke out.

"What will we be our next step now that we unified half the world?"

Naruto thought of the answer and replied

"We replenish our forces and let our cities flourish! You of all people know that everyone in Uzugakure deserves this."

Bumi then spoke out

"What of the Elemental Countries in the West of the Earth and Fire Region?"

"We do not mind them at the moment."

Hakoda then answered

"We can establish a trade route with them, you know we could never have too many trade routes."

Naruto nodded

"We will engage contact once we stabilize all our regions economy."

They all nodded before Zuko spoke out

"What of the the offer for my sister, Azula, as your wife?"

It was this moment that Hakoda also voiced out

"And also what of my daughter, Katara, as your wife?"

Naruto face palmed and asked

"Is is right for me to take two wives?"

Iroh replied

"It is not unheard of in your position. You are like an emperor except you call yourself a different name and have a different type of government that gives your people equality."

Naruto nodded and spoke his mind

"We will talk about this issue another time, I must also give time for your daughter and sister to get to know me more. It would be unwise to go into a blind marriage."

Everyone nodded and left the room leaving Iroh and Naruto behind. Iroh looked at Naruto's saddened face before speaking

"Are you still thinking about her Naruto?"

Naruto looked up and nodded

"It has been twelve years since I travelled out of the Elemental Countries and I still can't get my promise to her out of my head. She was always there for me, always cheering for me and now she needs me and I have to go and get her."

Iroh looked at his Kage and thought about it. He had not noticed how long the time when he first saw this boy. He had been making tea on the roadside when Naruto had walked past him. He smiled at the encounter and the debate they had about Ramen being the most delicious food in the world.

When him and Naruto had finished arguing, they quickly got along together and had shared stories of their past. Iroh had told him of his campaign against the Earth Nation and Naruto had told him his missions. Then they approached the subject of his banishment. It was a sad tale of betrayal just because they all fear him but when he told him of a girl who he had promise to come back for, the mood became more sullen. He knew that the boy had never felt love and for once in his life, he received it from a girl when it was already too late. Iroh then spoke his mind saying

"You know, when we start trading with the Elemental Countries, you can go visit Konoha and get her."

Naruto though about it for a moment before replying

"I can't just take her, Konoha will mark me as a kidnapper, I need a plan to get her out."

Iroh nodded at his young pupils knowledge in politics. He knew that villages had prominent families and this girl is part of them. If he kidnaps one of them then it could mean war again. He knew that if Uzugakure wanted to raze the Elemental Countries to ground they can do it but the loss of life would be unbearable for them and will easily cripple them of their military strength.

Iroh bowed and went out the room for some tea, understanding that his Kage would need time to think about this.

**-Five Months Later**

Naruto was ready. His ships were ready to sail towards the Elemental Countries to start negotiations on treaties and trade routes. Every since he converted these land into the Whirlpool Countries, no boat from the outside world could come in uninvited. This protective measures were put up so outside affairs will not affect the countries and problems within the countries would stay in. It also prevented enemies of the country to escape their fate. These defensive structures were so powerful that when your boat gets caught in it you , it will break and the passengers will all drown to their death.

The defensive structures were whirlpools.

**-Flashback**

Naruto had just finished his meeting with the Air Temple envoys and Southern Water Tribe warlords when a messenger came in

"Fire Lord Uzumaki, the Northern Tribe has begun raiding our town up north of the Earth Kingdom. We have also reports of them sending envoys towards the outside countries for help."

Iroh looked worried, he knew that if they send for outside help, their soldiers would not be able to cope because of the recent fall of the Earth Kingdom. They have not replenished their strength for an asll out battle

Naruto thought about it for a moment and remembering his father's and mother's scrolls that he stole before leaving Konoha.

**-Flashback within a flashback**

Naruto had just finished packing when he remembered something that the old man once said to him. He quickly got up and made a bunshin and henged into a dog before running towards the Hokage tower. He saw that Tsunade and her group were standing on top so he knew that the office had no occupants at this moment.

He went inside the office and lifted the Yondaime's picture along the wall. From a hidden compartment, he pulled out all the scrolls and immediately went back towards his home.

He read the scrolls when he was on the boat towards the other continents and found out about his heritage. His father's letter told him of who he was and why was it kept secret. The old man must have foreseen what would happen when he was gone so told Naruto that if anything happens take the scrolls hidden behind the photo.

He thanked the old man for his information and quickly read through his father's and mother's jutsu scrolls

**-Flashback within a flashback end**

I know what we're going to do. Prepare me a bison to ride towards the four points of our continent. I will be using a jutsu that my mother's country once held dear.

**-Three weeks later**

Naruto was at the north point with an earpiece on while his other clones were at the south, east and west points of the continents. They would communicate with their earpieces and signal each other when they will do the technique.

He spoke in his earpiece saying

"Ready?"

The other replied

"Ready."

They all began forming synchronized hand signs and finished with a ram. They slammed their palms in the water shouting

"Water Style: Everlasting Whirlpool Barrier!"

The sea began forming whirlpools which Naruto controlled with his Bending and formed a barrier just outside the continent to block boats to pass.

After the jutsu, Naruto fell back and landed on his Bison's head and the rest of the clones poofed out of existence.

After that, the people started calling their continent as the Land of Whirlpools. Naruto obliged and started calling himself the Uzukage in the memory of his mom's birthplace.

**-End Flashback**

Naruto began his water manipulation and cleared the way of whirlpools. After both his boats passed her quckly summoned the whirlpools back. Iroh came out of the hull and stood beside his Kage. Gazing at the sea before him for a minute before saying

"How do you feel?"

Naruto continued staring at the vast sea that separates him and his love. He quietly answered

"I'm going to get her back, no matter what."

Iroh nodded, praying that whoever stand in his Kage's pursuit would be smart enough to stand aside.


	3. The Inescapable Past

Revenge of the Whirlpool

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine. Period.

A/N The Map of the world of Naruto is incomplete. You can see that the map is in only a part of the whole world so I will utelize that and create nations in the north, south, east and west. The Elemental Countries will be in the Western part of the world. (In my Fanfic :D)

Chapter 3: The Inescapable

**Five Years After Naruto's Exile**

Hinata had just been promoted to Jounin and was walking towards Ichiraku's Ramen. Ever since Naruto left, she had made it a habit to stop by this shop at least once a week. Her so called friends called her an idiot for believing a demon but she knew Naruto would never go back from his word.

When Hinata first came here, she couldn't stop herself from crying. That was when she befriended two of Naruto's only friends, Teuchi and Ayame. Teuchi knew why she was crying and consoled her. That was the start of her visits to this place.

When she got to the shop, she called Teuchi saying

"Teuchi-san, I'm here."

Teuchi looked towards her, smiled and asked

"What will it be today Hinata?"

Hinata thought for a moment then decided

"I will take one Miso Ramen please!"

Teuchi smiled and replied

"Coming right up!"

Just as Teuchi was about to open his fridge, he saw a Hyuuga branch member approach Hinata. The branch member tapped Hinata on the shoulder before saying

"Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama is summoning you in his office."

Hinata looked shocked. She knew she had done nothing wrong. Her father seldom called for her for a meeting because she was considered weak and had given the title of heiress to her sister Hanabi a year ago to appease her father. She looked at the branch member for a moment before replying

"Tell my father I'm on my way."

The branch member replied

"Hai, Hinata-sama." and quickly sped off.

Hinata looked towards Teuchi who was looking at her before saying

"I'm sorry Teuchi-san, my father is an impatient an and it would do well not to anger him."

Teuchi smiled and nodded

"You should go Hinata, you can have your ramen later."

Hinata nodded happily before speeding off to the compound.

**Hyuuga Compound**

When she arrived at the compound, she saw Hyuuga branch members waiting for her. She knew that this was something important and had a bad feeling about it.

She was escorted to his father's study and what she saw shocked her.

There in the middle of the room was his father Hiashi, talking to a young ,an wearing a black shirt with the Uchiha fan behind it, a black pants with shuriken holders on his right leg. He looed about 5'10. He was Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke felt great. He never thought that the Hyuuga will agree to his plan.

Both parties hate Naruto. Hiashi hated Naruto for capturing his eldest daughter's heart while Sasuke hated Naruto for getting recognition outside Konoha. Sasuke hated Naruto for being stronger than him. He hated when was hailed a hero when he was cast aside. The last straw was when he remembered the bridge named after him when Sasuke was the one who fought Haku and saved Naruto's life. Now he is going to get revenge.

Sasuke knew about Naruto kissing Hinata and this was the ultimate prize. Steal from Naruto his only loved one in the village and he will have gotten revenge on the dobe. So here he was now asking for the hand of the former Hyuuga heiress in marriage.

Hinata stepped in and sat before his father before asking

"Why have you summoned me father?"

Hiashi answered

"Sasuke has asked for your hand in marriage."

Hinata looked shocked. She knew Sasuke did not like him. But she knew he hated Naruto and she guessed that this was a way to take revenge on him. Hinata then asked

"Why? And what was your answer."

Hiashi replied cooly

"It is to secure our power in the village. And I have already agreed."

Hinata looked about to cry but she willed herself not to. Ever since Naruto left, she has started trainig herself not to stutter and to control her feelings.

Hinata thought for a moment before remembering the law of arranged marriage. She had read through it when she was researching on the different kinds of Jyuuken in her father's library. She took a moment to gather herself up and spoke in an icy tone

"As a part of the dowry, I will pick the date for the marriage."

Sasuke smirked. Finally he will get what Naruto desired. He will rub it in his face if he ever comes back. Sasuke then turned to Hinata before saying

"Your choice, Hinata-chan."

Hinata glared at him. She would not allow any other man to address her like that. But she remained stoic before answering

"It will be in seven years."

She left.

Sasuke was shocked but nodded to himself and left. He will have her in seven years. He had no choice but at least he has secured her. He smiled to himself as he lft.

**With Hinata**

She ran to her room and locked the door before lying on the bed crying. She knew she had bought time but she was not sure if that was enough. She knew that Sasuke is trying to take revenge on her Naruto by getting what mattered to him the most, her.

She silently prayed to Naruto

"Naruto-kun, please come back"

Before falling asleep.

**-Present Time**

Naruto was standing on the edge of the desert. He decided to come here first since he heard rumors about the Kazekage being more than a boy. He knew only one person good enough to be Kazekage at a young age. That was his friend Gaara.

Iroh got out of the tent and stretched his back before standing beside Naruto saying

"You should get some sleep, it does wonders to your body."

Naruto smiled at his aged adviser before saying

"How can you expect me to sleep when I'm already shaking with excitement."

Iroh smiled at the young man before replying

"You should pack now, we have a long journey ahead of us."

Naruto nodded, looking at the view for the last time before walking towards his tent.

Naruto packed everything up and went outside. His personal guards were already there, lined up for the journey. As he stepped out the soldiers bowed one by one as he passed them. Naruto really didn't like this but it was their tradition. It didn't matter if he liked it or not, just as long as his people were happy.

Iroh stepped up to him and said

"We have three days of travel by land towards the Sand Village."

Naruto smiled before saying

"I can make that shorter."

Iroh shared his smile, knowing what he will do but still asked

"By all means show us how."

Naruto stepped up and did hand seals. Although he had already mastered Element Manipulation, he stil needed to do hand signs for some jutsu's like the Whirlpool technique and

"Summoning Jutsu!"

He slammed his palms on the dessert floor and smoke rose.

After the smoke cleared, three dragons with red bodies was floating off the ground. The middle one, the biggest then spoke

"Fire Lord, what services do you require of us?"

Naruto smiled at him before saying

"Roku, we need a lift."

Roku smiled at the young man before him

**-Flashback**

The people of the fire tribe were autonomous. They did not believe the Fire Lord so they erased themselves from the annals of history. Only a few knew they existed and those who knew ere each generations Fire Lord. The last time a Fire Nation citizen was here was when the heir, Iroh, came here to slay a dragon to prove his might. The story was false since Iroh came here to learn fire bending.

But now, they have heard of the Fire Nation falling and was happy but the current Fire Lord was coming here. They thought that he was coming here to slay a dragon, how wrong they were.

Naruto went inside the temple to pray, not to slay a dragon. He heard from Iroh that the dragons were the fire bending masters and he wanted to learn from them. So he came here to show his respect to them.

The villagers were astonished at the age of the new Fire Lord. He was young. And what surprised them all was when he brought gifts for the villagers and offerings to the dragons saying he only wanted to be trained.

The dragons tested him for his affinity and saw that he had all four major elements. Theytook him in immediately and learned more about the dragons than any other man who lived. At the end of his training, they had permitted him to use them as his summons and was the first since avatar Roku.

**-End Flashback**

Roku nodded at the young man before gesturing to the two dragons saying

"Your Dai Li and Water Squads go with Roshi and your Wind Monks and Fire Elies go with Ranma. You and Iroh can ride me."

Naruto smiled and gestured towards his men to position themselves.

After everyone was in position, Roku said

"Strap yourselves it!"

All the dragons then sped forward leaving only a gust of wind behind.

**-Sand Village**

The ANBU were shocked and nervous. They have sighted three dragons heading towards their village. It has been known that the dragons were last seen in the first Great Shinobi War. They have already called the Kazekage and a few elite Jounin and all the ANBU squads. They fear an invasion, but the question remains, who?

The Kazekage has never shown emotion, at least until now. You can visibly see his eyes squinting to see who the people riding the dragons were. The Jounins and ANBU were already drawing their kunai's the dragons and their riders neared.

When the dragons stopped and the riders got off, the Kazekage jumped off the roof towards the said intruders. The ANBU were about to follow when a man signalled them to stop. It was Kankuro saying

"Do not interrupt them, the Kazekage can take care of himself."

They all nodded as they looked towards his direction.

-With the Kazekage

He was shocked when he saw the face that looked at him. Naruto smiled and said

"Honored to meet the Kazekage, Gaara"

Gaara smiled and looked at Naruto. He was sporting a red robe with black linings inside. He was sporting a crown placed in a bun of his hair. His yellow hair was long and pointed on the edge. He no longer looked look the idiot he was twelve years ago. He was now an imposing figure and the strongest person alive.

Gaara then spoke

"So what business do you have here old friend?"

Naruto smiled at Gaara's title for him. He had really changed since their battle. He then replied

"The United Whirlpool Country is here to negotiate for a trade route."

Gaara was shocked. He remembered when he first got news that the warring factions to the North, East and South of the Elemental Countries were already beginning to unite under one banner. He still remembered the day when his council had confronted him about it.

**-Flashback**

Gaara was sitting in the chair of his office reading reports. He hated these paperworks. Just the the door opened to admit his assistant and said

"The council wishes to speak to you Kazekage-dono"

Gaara nodded and replied

"Tell them I'll be there in a moment."

His assistant nodded before closing the door. After a few moments, Gaara walked towards the council chambers. He entered and saw the full council assembled. He sat down before speaking.

"What do you need coumcilmen?"

The elders then spoke out

"We need to start establishing trade routes outside the Elemental Countries."

One shinobi councilman then spoke

"The divided lands of the north, south and east? We cannot establish anything there! The war torn countries will not be able to provide us anything!"

Another civilian council then said

"You fool! Haven't you heard the news? The entire continent has been united under one rule, The Unetd Whirlpool Country. We have tried to make communications but so far our boats are sunk before they even neared land."

Another shinobi council spoke out angrily

"They dare attack us?"

The same civilian councilman replied

"If they attacked us, we would be decimated. My communications there reported the size of the continent is much bigger than the Elemental Countries combined. Since I have lost my sources there, I didn't get the name of the new so called Uzukage."

He paused before continuing

"Also, reports say that the boats sunk were caused by whirlpools surrounding the entire Continent. That is where they got the name Whirlpool Country."

The entire council was silent. If indeed the information was accurate, they could be decimated by the so called United Whirlpool Country if they wish to. After the report the elders spoke out

"We should stop trying to send people, we could easily anger them with our persistence. It is clear they do not want to be disturbed with the whirlpools guarding them."

The council agreed and the issue about it was never spoken again.

**-End Flashback**

Gaara frowned and said

"We of the sand are glad to negotiate on this trade agreement you have brought forth. However, do you know you still have the bounty on your head?"

Naruto smiled at him before replying

"Do not worry about that, do you think a man who has united four war torn nations be weak enough to be caught by mere ANBU's?"

Gaara slowly realized what he said then smirked

"Well, as Kazekage, I give you sanctuary in the Sand Village anytime you need it."

Naruto smiled and nodded before gesturing

"Shall we go in your village Kazekage?"

Gaara smiled and answered

"By all means Uzukage."

**-Five Days Later**

Naruto was sitting beside the Kazekage, looking up at the stars.

They had finished about the trade agreement and the council quickly agreed because they knew that the United Whirlpool Country were rich in everything. They had waters for seafood, land for land produce and mountains and caves for minerals. The council also approved of giving sanctuary to Naruto for two reasons. The first is because he had been the major role in changing Gaara for the better and they felt in debt to him.

The second reason was more of fear. Fear that if they don't agree the Whirlpool Country may attack them. They knew that with the size of their country and the legends about the people's ailities there, they may be razed to the ground.

Gaara looked at Naruto before saying

"I have to leave for Konoha tomorrow."

Naruto looked at him before asking

"Why?"

Gaara slowly put his hand in his pocket and brought out a scroll and gave it to Naruto

Naruto read it

Dear Kazekage-dono

We are happy to announce the union of Uchiha Sasuke and my daughter, Hyuuga Hinata.

We are formally inviting you to the said occation.

If you wish to attend please send an advance message.

Thank You

Hyuuga Hiashi

Naruto burnt the message, he got up and without turning asked Gaara in a dangerous tone

"When is the wedding?"

Gaara nervously answered

"Five days from now."

Naruto then told him

"Tell Iroh and my guards to go with you when you travel to Konoha. I will meet all of you there."

Gaara nodded.

Naruto put his hands together and began muttering words unknown to him and he was surprised at what happened next.

Naruto began growing wings that were about six foot long. His hair turned the shade of red. His arms and legs were covered with armor that looked like shell of a turtle. His eyes looked like a toads eyes. His finger nail became sharp and he was glowing with blue energy.

He looked back at Gaara and said

"I'll see you in five days."

Then he flew off leaving a shocked Kazekage behind. He then muttered

"Never stop growing strong, Naruto"

**-Five Days Later**

Everyone in Konoha was celebrating. These past few years, there were little chances to celeberate because the people had to work twice the effort. Since the Kyuubi brat had been banished, several countries have cut their trade routes with them.

Sasuke watched as people started arriving at the square. This was his day to once and for all cut what Naruto has in this village. He is getting what Naruto always wanted, Hinata.

He had planned for this. He had asked the council to hold his wedding in the square on top of the Hokage tower and they agreed. Tsunade will be the one presiding over the event. He smirked as he saw the people settling down and music started.

Hinata looked radiant. She was wearing a white dress that was hugging her whole body. She was wearing a silver necklace, her mother's heirloom from her wedding.

She looked at the audience sadly as she saw one of the guests of honour sitting near the front, Gaara.

Gaara looked at her sadly as she noticed the people beside him. They were twenty men, each five wearing a different color and insignia on their right arms. The last person was an old guy with a pointy beard and looked about Jiraiya's age. She sadly nodded at her friend and readied herself for the ceremony.

Once the music started, she walked towards her future husband, albeit slowly. She saw his face smirking at her and looking at her with lust. She physically stiffened as she thought

'Only Naruto-kun is allowed to look at me like that'

She arrived at the edge with her future husband and Tsunade. Tsunade smiled as she spoke

"Dear honoured guests and townspeople, we are here to celebrate the union of two powerful clans. Before I begin the ceremony, is there anyone here who would challenge this man for this woman?"

Silence ensued and Tsunade began speaking before a roar was heard. The villagers all look surprised and looked towards the source and saw, outside the village was the Kyuubi.

Everyone turned and ran leaving the shinobi to deal with the problem. But before they can start attacking, they saw someone standing on top of its head. Someone they thought had died or at least won't come back. Then Sasuke spat

"NARUTO!"

Hinata smiled with tears trickling down her cheeks thinking

'Naruto-kun came back for me!'

Naruto smiled at Hinata which caused her to blush and looked at Sasuke with disgust.

"You will not get what you don't deserve."

A/N For the flamers out there, please don't review if you have nothing good or suggestions that you would like to say. Because if you don't want to read it, then just don't. Why do you gys need to review that your not going to read it. That's retard man. Seriously, don't review that your not going to read it cuz its not productive in my fanfic. Review if you have suggestions or comments that would make the fic better. Don't review just to say you will not read it.


	4. The Ignorance

Revenge of the Whirlpool

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine. Period.

A/N The Map of the world of Naruto is incomplete. You can see that the map is in only a part of the whole world so I will utilize that and create nations in the north, south, east and west. The Elemental Countries will be in the Western part of the world. (In my Fanfic :D)

**Chapter 4: The Ignorance**

Naruto stared at Sasuke then called out.

"Seiei! Disable all shinobi, do not exetrminate."

Suddenly the twenty who have come with Gaara jump and with a blur, the shinobi's dropped one by one.

She had thought that the Kazekage was coming here to start anew but now, she doubted it as the guards he brought was controlled by Naruto. She yelled out

"Naruto! You have some nerve coming back here and with the Kyuubi no less! Have you no shame!"

All the civilians that ran looked back and saw who was riding the monster. Then it started. Everyone got into a rage. Yelling for the demon and his pet's head while they didn't notice almost every shinobi was already incapacitated. Naruto stared with disgust at them, he then yelled

"Tsunade-sama, do not think that I came here for you any of these worms that you call comrades. I am here for my Hinata-hime."

Just then Sasuke, who was spared from being incapacitated, yelled out at him saying

"She's mine Naruto! She has already agreed to marrying me!"

Sasuke smirked as Naruto looked down sadly before speaking

"Hinata-hime, is it true?"

Hinata stared angrily at Sasuke before speaking while sobbing lightly

"N-naruto-kun, when you left, my dad engaged me to the Uchiha saying that it is necessary to widen the influence of our clan." she sniffed before continuing

"I-I have tried to prolong it for seven years and waited till you come, B-but now you came and y-you will take me away." she sniffed again before nervously asking

"Y-y-you will t-take m-me away from t-this v-vile place r-r-right?"

Naruto smiled brightly before disappearing in a flash of red light before appearing beside Hinata and disappearing again and appearing on top of the Kyuubi's head.

Kyuubi looked up before saying

"Is she your betrothed Naruto?"

Kyuubi smirked before hearing Naruto speak in a small sound

"If she wants-to be."

Hinata turned red, apparently hearing what Naruto said before replying

"I-if y-you want to N-naruto-kun, I-I will be y-your b-betrothed."

Naruto smiled before hugging her and kissing her chastely on the lips. Before she even registered it, she fainted. Naruto looked at her red face but what made him smile was Hinata's smiling face. Naruto looked up again towards Sasuke before saying

"I have no business here, you will not bother me or Hinata if you do not want to invoke a painful death!"

Sasuke looked about to piss from the aura Naruto was realeasing. Tsunade took it better but was still shaking from it. Just then ANBU from the angered civilians jumped up and tried to strike Naruto. His elite guards or what they liked to be called, Seiei, blocked the ANBU before they counter attacked.

The five earth benders made pillars of earth which surrounded the ten ANBU.

The five water benders froze their body fluid in their hands and feet which incapacitated them and left them virtually crippled if not treated by someone like Tsunade.

The five monks smirked at each other before blowing a huge gust of wind which tore the ANBU's dress and leaving them with only their knockers on.

And lastly the five fire bender released small amounts of fire to burn the behinds of the ANBU which led to them yelling in pain since they cannot move.

Naruto looked back at Tsunade before speaking

"That is just the sample of our power, do not even try provoking us. You will not like it."

With that he turned to leave but just before he and his escort can take a step forward, Sasuke jumped at Naruto.

Naruto looked up before side stepping. He grabbed Sasuke's hands and burnt his wrist. He then made an earth pillar which held Sasuke with his collar. He then turned away but just before he left he yelled back to the villagers who were watching in awe and hatred since he used the Hirashin

"Do not anger me any further, you all have already denied my father's request to seeing me as a hero and do not force me to destroy what he protected with his life."

He then turned and told Kyuubi to run towards docks to go home. His Seiei just glared at all the villagers which gave them all the feeling of dread. Then with Iroh, they all jumped towards the retreating back of Kyuubi, riding on its back.

The villagers all looked confused and some ashamed. They knew who the boy had talked about. Since only one man can do the Hirashin. They had all disrespected the Yondaime. And soon, they knew they were going to pay.

**-Konoha Council**

The Hokage was sitting in the middle of table with the council all gathered to her left and right. She sighed as she stood up.

"The council will now open for issues concerning the kidnapping of the Hyuuga heiress, Hinata Hyuuga."

The civilian council all looked angry, the demon brat had caused the village great shame for defeating all the shinobi without even breaking a sweat with his twenty men. They also feel great fear with rage. How dare the demon brat bring the monstrosity here! Then one councilman spoke out

"We should capture the boy with his men! We can turn them into weapons to make our village stronger!"

Just then Gaara stood up from his seat and spoke out

"Do not even try harming Naruto! Do you think you have already done enough destruction? We of Suna had already cut our trades in hald and you still do not get it!" He fumed

The council member who spoke out replied

"You have no power here Kazekage!" he spat

Gaara coolly looked at the man before saying

"Danzo, you fool. From this day on, Suna will not have trades with Konoha anymore. All treaties are nullified and no more help or supplies will be given if war comes."

He then stood up and began to leave before Danzo spoke up once more

"Suna has no more allies! You have not enough agriculture to feed the people! Your only main product are gems and minerals! How will Suna survive! You need us!"

Gaara looked back without turning his body before saying

"We have already opened our trade routes to Uzugakure."

Gaara left with a council gaping at him

Danzo then addressed the council once more

"Do not fear, Suna needs us more than we need them. They will come back groveling. As you all know, Uzukagure is closed off from the world when the warring factions united. They are bluffing I'm sure."

The council let out a breath of relief. Surely the United Whirlpool Country will not trade with a country like Suna. They knew the Whirlpool Country was rich in everything since they had the all the industries. Then Tsunade spoke out

"Since Suna has defected, the matter is over. We now need to discuss what to do with Naruto."

Everyone was snapped out of their worry and was growing angry every second. The Danzo again spoke out

"As I said before, we need to capture the brat, he knows the jutsu of the Fourth and his companions are very strong. We can make them into weapons to gain our power once more. Also the Kyuubi he summoned can be controlled by our village!"

Everyone in the council agreed to this. Then Shikaku spoke out

"Have you not noticed his companions were able to subdue us all? And have you forgotten the Kyuubi is destructive and cannot be controlled."

One civilian councilman then spat

"The brat can control it since he himself is a demon!"

Everyone nodded at this and Shikaku spoke out once more

"Then how do you suppose to capture the brat if he himself is a demon?"

Everyone contemplated on it. A demon cannot be controlled. If the boy is indeed a demon, how will they capture him? They would be overmatched. Then a paper appeared before them, swirling in a sand shunshin. Tsunade took it and read it before slumping down into her chair, cursing herself. Danzo took it from her hands and read it out loud

The United Whirlpool Country gives sanctuary for

Hinata Hyuuga

Any outside force trying to attack or retrieve her while she is in the country will be

an act of war.

Uzugakure Shodaime Uzukage

Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto

Everyone was shocked. He used the Namikae name and also is the Uzukage. Everyone turned red before the council was filled with shouts of anger. Tsunade stood up and banged the table with her fist before saying.

"Enough!"

Danzo then spoke

"What will you do, he has desecrated the name of our Yondaime!"

Tsunade spoke out in a calm voice

"He did not lie, he used the Hirashin which is a bloodline jutsu of the Yondaime. Only his blood has the genes powerful enough to use the seal without crushing themselves from the pressure of the teleportation."

The council was dumbstruck. The village demon was the son of their hero. They did not know this and if they knew, they would have respected him more. Although they will see him still as a demon, they would have tried respecting him. Then Homura spoke out

"We must try to communicate with him! He holds the three fourths of the continent in his hands! If he is to help us then Konoha will return to its former glory and maybe more!"

Everyone nodded. If Konoha gains control of Uzugakure, they will be more powerful than the whole Elemental Nations put together. They all reached the same decision. Hokaru then spoke out

"We should put a task force to go to Uzugakure to arrest the demon and bring him here to sign an abdication form. He will abdicate the continent to us!"

Everyone nodded and voted for it to happen. The group that was chosen was Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke. The worst possible group to send out.

**-Ba Sing Se Palace**

Hinata woke up to a green room. The bed was big enough for five people to sleep in. The sheets were green and so were the walls. The wall behind the bed was decorated with a swirl colored green. She then heard a person speak out near the door

"Hinata-hime, good to see you are up."

Hinata looked at the man and saw Naruto in a green robe with silver linings. He was also wearing a small crown in the center of his head pinned to his hair. She smiled before running towards him and hugging him saying

"I knew you would come for me Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked lovingly at her and said,

"I wouldn't have come on time if I didn't see the invitation given to Gaara."

Hinata smiled sadly before saying

"My fath-no Hiashi wanted to let the Kazekage see that Konoha is still strong and will become stronger with me and the Uchiha heir marrying and may produce a new type of doujutsu."

Naruto became increasingly angry. He wanted to pound Hiashi to death. But he knew he must calm down. He looked up when he heard Hinata asking him

"Where are we?"

Naruto smiled before saying

"This is one of my cities, Ba Sing Se."

She nodded before saying

"So you are a king?"

Naruto laughed before asking

"Have you heard that the North, South and Eastern continents were unified?"

Hinata's eyes showed understanding before asking

"So you were the one who has unified the warring countries?"

Naruto nodded and said

"Yes, it took me a long time but I did it in the end. Albeit accidentally."

Naruto then told her about his travels and his part in the capture of the Fire Nation and his capture of Ba Sing Se. Hinata could never imagine having that kind of adventure. After the story, Naruto led her out towards his throne room where his Shuhan were waiting for him.

As he passed people, they all bowed to him and to Hinata. Hinata blushed when they bowed to her also but Naruto squeezed her arms playfully and she stooped her blushing. Knowing she will receive this kind of respect since she was their Uzukage's girlfriend. They arrived at the throne room and was shocked.

Since Naruto like the design of the throne room in the fire nation, he made his throne much like it. The throne was raised up and three seats beside his were there. There was a wall of purple flame with bubble like shapes forming and disappearing just like sparks of a flame. She saw five figures, each with a different colored dress but same uniform, kneeling in front of the fire. She saw one of them as the person who came with Gaara.

She looked up and saw two people seating on the seats beside the throne. One wore a red uniform with a crown on top of her head much like Naruto's. She had two hair strips hanging from each side of her head. She had a face of determination much like Naruto.

Beside her was another woman in a blue dress. Her dress had white strips on her legs and shoulders. She had two braid which were looped on her face. She had a kind face much like Hinata. They both looked the same age as her. Then the red dressed girl jumped down from her throne, through the fire and ran towards Naruto.

Hinata stiffened as the girl hugged Naruto saying

"Naruto-kun! I was so worried about you."

Naruto just laughed and said

"Well I went to rescue my fiancee, Azula-hime."

The girl name Azula just looked at her and asked her

"What's your name?"

Hinata looked confused but was able to answer

"Hinata Hyuuga."

The girl smiled before hugging her saying

"Well, I'm glad that your alright. My name is Azula."

Hinata hugged back and replied

"It's good to be here."

When they released, the blue dressed girl walked towards Naruto and said

"Glad your safe, Naruto-kun"

Naruto kissed her cheek and nodded towards Hinata

The girl went to Hinata and hugged her also saying

"It's good that you are safe, Hinata. My name is Katara."

Hinata hugged back and smiled at her before asking Naruto

"So they are your betrothed also?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head and said

"Yes, I'm sorry I wasn't able to tell you but being almost like an Emperor, I cannot decline their offers since it is an insult if I do and may cause civil war."

Hinata nodded before whispering to him saying

"Just be sure to spend time with me, Naruto-kun."

Naruto blushed while the girls giggled with each other. Then Azula spoke out

"You will surely get along with us!"

Hinata giggled and answered

"Yes, I certainly will."

Naruto then regained some sense and told them

"Get to your thrones, we must proceed with this meeting."

They all nodded and went up to their respective thrones. Hinata was unsure for a moment before Azula pointed to a throne beside her and she sat down on it. Naruto went up to his throne and sat before addressing the five figures still kneeling with smiles on their faces

"Shuhan's, report."

They all looked at Iroh before Iroh stood and spoke

"Three people have tried to infiltrate our bays disguised as Suna villagers coming here for trade. What shall we do with them?"

Naruto knew this would happen sooner or later. He had left Konoha with the people hungry for his blood. And now, seeing him with the Kyuubi, they will think he himself is a demon for taming a demon. He nodded at Iroh before saying

"Bring them in here."

Iroh nodded before signaling to a hidden Seiei to bring the prisoners in.

When they were brought in, Naruto stiffened. His betrothed all saw this and put their hands on his shoulder. Hinata, since she can't reach Naruto, jumped towards him and sat on his lap and cuddled her head on his shoulders saying

"Don't worry Naruto, we're all here."

Naruto nodded and looked towards his old team. When they got near the throne, they just stood there. Then one of his Seiei moved from his cover and said

"Bow before our Kage."

They just stood there before Sasuke said

"That baka, a Kage? You guys must be out of your mind!"

The Seiei was going to strike him but he was beaten to it.

Naruto moved his finger and six small pillars of earth shot out and hit them behind their knees. Forcing them to kneel. He then moved his finger upward and earth clamp held their feet to the ground. He then spoke

"What are you doing trespassing our borders?"

Kakashi spoke out

"Naruto, we have come here to deliver a message of the council."

Naruto looked at his sensei before speaking

"You shall address me as Uzukage! But before that, read the message."

Kakashi took out a scroll inside his pocket before reading

"Uzumaki Naruto, you are charged of kidnapping and attempted coup against Konohagakure village. You are therefor given these conditions before we will take you for conviction.

Bring back Hyuuga Hinata

Abdicating the throne to Konoha

Giving back all the summons

Give all the secrets to Konoha including Namikaze scrolls

Give control over Kyuubi to Konoha Council

Teaching Konoha nins all the secrets to Element Manipulation

We also would like to inform that since Naruto is the last heir of Namikaze, he will be taking three civilian wives in Konoha to breed new Namikaze's for the glory of Konoha."

Naruot just stared at the man. His fiancee's were also staring. The guards and his Shuhan were dumbstruck. Then Naruto started to laugh, so did the rest of them. Then Naruto spoke out

"Do you think I will just surrender? We, of Uzugakure, worked hard for our peace and unification and you just waltz in here demanding that we submit to you? Who are you people? We can squash you like a bug if we would launch a campaign to the West!"

Just then Sasuke spoke

"You don't deserve this you dobe! I should be the one leading a nation! I am an Uchiha Elite!"

Naruto scoffed

"You? An Elite? Look at yourself right now."

Sasuke just smirked before saying

"Before I came here, I studied about this nation. It seems a have a way of proving I'm better and the exact same time, beat you to a pulp."

Naruto looked curiously

"And how will you do that to a Kage?"

Sasuke replied

"I challenge you to an Agni Kai!"

Naruo smirked and Sasuke quickly lost his smile before replying

"I accept."

A/N Some people wanted me to make a timeline. I'll work on it! :) R&R! It'll be a week before I post another chapter. Forgive a guy who has to go to school and is in Grade 12. :)

Rough Translation of positions:

Shuhan- Head Position

Seiei- Elite


	5. The Humiliation

Revenge of the Whirlpool

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine. Period.

A/N The Map of the world of Naruto is incomplete. You can see that the map is in only a part of the whole world so I will utilize that and create nations in the north, south, east and west. The Elemental Countries will be in the Western part of the world. (In my Fanfic :D)

**Chapter 5: The Humiliation**

Agni Kai

The Fire Nations style of dueling. It is only used for proving worth or getting honor back from the person who dishonored you. Fire Shuhan Zuko had experienced this in an early age and was spared by his father to further humiliate his son. He had long since become stronger. He now looks from the stands as he waits his Kage to burn the arrogant teme to the bones. He had personally seen his Kage raze the walls of the Fire Nation capital and that was not even the tenth of his power. He never knew why these people in the west think they can beat him.

Team 7 or whats left of it was sitting inside the stadium. They were under the stands and were helping Sasuke get ready for the match. They knew that Naruto was strong but with the sharingan, Sasuke will obviously be able to subdue Naruto. Sakura then spoke with confidence in her voice

"Don't kill him Sasuke-kun, we need him alive if we want his secrets."

Sasuke smirked and looked at her before saying

"I'll try Sakura. If the battle heats up, I'll just cut his legs."

Sakura giggled while Kakashi smiled at his prized student. He knew Sasuke will be able to defeat the dobe. I mean, what power can defeat the ultimate doujutsu? He was wrong.

**-With Naruto**

The girls were waiting. Waiting for Naruto to finish his cup ramen. They were all ne4rvous about him. Even if they knew that Naruto is stronger, they can't help it.

Naruto was finishing his last noodle when Katara spoke up

"Be careful out there Naruto-kun."

Naruto saw all three girls getting nervous about the fight. He can't help but grin. He has never been shown love and now these three girls loved him so much that they were worried for him even though they knew he wouldn't get beaten. He then replied

"Don't worry my hime's, I wouldn't be beaten by the weakling even if he has the sharingan."

They all smiled at him before they left for the stands. When they got out, they saw that Kakashi and Sakura were already there. Sakura just smirked while Kakashi continued reading his Icha Icha Paradise. Sakura then spoke

"Get ready for your boyfriend to lose you sluts! After that, Sasuke will make you all his!"

They all blanched at this but didn't reply. They got to the Emeperor's box seat in the middle. Then they heard the drumming.

**-With Naruto**

Naruto threw his ramen in the thrash can and got up. He disrobed which left him with his red and yellow pants on. He went to the entrance and whispered to himself

"It's show time."

As Naruto got out, he saw the the arena had been newly cleaned. He saw the stands which were like the Coliseum. He looked towards the direction of his soon-to-be brides and smiled which they returned cheerfully. He then looked towards the other end and saw Sasuke coming out of his tunnel. He smirked as he saw his old comrade dressed in the traditional Uchiha clothes. Black shirt with the family symbol on the back and black pants with bandages on one knee and a shuriken holder on the other.

Sasuke smirked as he saw Naruto there standing. He will beat the teme bad get his fiancee's to bear his children.

As Naruto and Sasuke approached each other, a referee came and meet them in the middle. Sasuke was smirking at Naruto while the young Kage was whistling a tune while looking towards the sky. Sasuke scowled at this and spoke

"Afraid you will lose to me teme?"

Naruto replied

"I do not fear anything except fear itself."

Sasuke smirked before replying

"You should fear me then, after this is all over, I will get your fiancee's and mark them mine with my offspring!"

The crowed booed at the black haired man. They all respected their leader and such blasphemy against their soon-to-be mistress' was intolerable. Naruto just smirked before saying

"You wish, teme, you wish."

The referee then scowled at Sasuke before announcing

"Agni Kai against Uzukage Namikaze Naruto!"

The crowed cheered at this with his fiancee's cheering the loudest while team 7 just scowled.

"And Sasugay Uchiha!"

The crowed booed and snickered while team 7 had an angry face on. Sasuke scowled before saying

"It's Sasuke you idiot."

The referee just looked at him with a serious face and smiled

"Whatever. Begin!"

Sasuke jumped back,activated his sharingan and shouted

"Fire: Fireball jutsu!"

The crowed just watched as their Kage was engulfed by the flames. Some were scared that their kage was defeated but others just smirked knowing their kage's strength. The crowed looked shock with what happened next.

Standing in the middle of the fire was Naruto. But the weird thing was when they saw Naruto eating the fire. Literally eating the fire! After eating every ounce of fire, Naruto turned to the shocked looks of his people before smiling. He then turned to his rival and said

"Is that all the meal your gonna give me?"

Sasuke replied with a shocked face

"How did you do that?"

Naruto just smiled and replied

"When the dragons trained me to be their sage, they taught me how to convert fire into energy which dragons do."

Sasuke then replied

"Teach me! As an elite Uchiha, You have to teach me this technique!"

Naruto just smirked before saying

"I'll teach you something different."

Sasuke smirked, thinking he had persuaded Naruto and replied

"What will you teach me?"

Naruto then replied

"A lesson!"

Naruto charged and hit Sasuke in the gut sending him flying and forcibly deactivating his sharingan from the force. Naruto then made five clones and shouted

"Na!" Sasuke was kicked up

"Mi!" another kick

"Ka!" another kick

"Ze!" another kick

"Naruto Rasengan Drop!" The original Naruto made a rasengan and plunged it in Sasuke's gut making him spit blood before falling hard on the floor.

Everyone looked happy and were shouting their congratulations to their kage's winning. Naruto just stared at the crater knowing it was not. As expected, Sasuke got up but with markings on his body. He then spoke up

"It seems I would be using my first stage."

Naruto just stared at him before saying

"How low you have fallen my old friend."

Sasuke, enraged from the speech just rushed Naruto. Naruto sidestepped and brought a fist down on his friends head but Sasuke dodged at the last second and brought his hand together making seals and shouted

"Earth Style: Earth Burial!"

The ground wrapped around Naruto and squeezed him until only blood and was seen outside the wrapping. Then the wrappings exploded spraying chunks of rocks at Sasuke, scratching him. He looked up and saw Naruto flying with leathery and dragon-like wings. Naruto then shouted

"This is 20% of my power. Dragon Sage mode!"

Naruto flew towards his oppnent and gestured his hands up and the earth engulfed Sasuke. Then he flicked his finger, sending Sasuke towards the far wall. Sasuke groaned from his injuries. By now he had three ribs broken and bruises on his back. Sasuke jumped up the wall and made hand signs before shouting

"Chidori!"

Naruto just looked at him with pity which enrage Sasuke more. Sasuke began running and cracking the walls and the ground. Before he reached his opponent, Naruto vanished from his sight. He then looked up and around the ring, not seeing him. He then remembered

'The ground!'

Too late. Naruto brought his hands up and pulled Sasuke down the earth and he climbed up. Naruto looked at Sasuke before saying

"Falling for the same trick again Sasuke?"

Sasuke then angrily asked

"How did you get out of my sharingan's sight? No one can beat the speed of the sharingan! And I can't even copy your techniques!"

Naruto smirked and said

"My dad. He didn't want you Uchiha thrash to learn his most prized jutsu's so he created a seal which when applied to a body, disables the effect of any sharingan on the said body. All my men have it."

Sasuke was seething. He can't copy the powerful techniques of the east! And he fell for the same trap on his first battle! Sasuke, by now, was glowing in a black light and when the glowing stopped the people were horrified. There in Sasuke's place was a creature with gray skin. He had a star shaped mark on his face and had two gray hand-like wing on his back. Sasuke smirked at Naruto's saddened form and spoke

"You will now taste my true power!"

Naruto loked at his old friend sadly. He has indeed fallen too much. At first he thought that his friend had at least tried to become better on his own but now he knew he was mistaken. His initial attacks were weak and had only become stronger when he activated his cursed seal. Naruto then asked

"Do you think you can beat me with that seal? You can't beat me when we were younger and now you think you can beat me when I'm still at 20% of my power?"

Sasuke just smirked and said

"I don't think that you're really at your 20%. Since you have summoned the Kyuubi, it means you don't have its power anymore and that is your only strength. Your pitiful Dragon Sage mode."

Naruto shook his head and said

"You will never see my full power. You do not deserve it."

Sasuke was seething. Calling him unworthy was the last straw. He flew up and towards his enemy and shouted

"Let's finish what we started at the valley. Chidori!"

Naruto looked sadly at his friend and replied

"I will give you a taste of the Kyuubi's power."

Naruto flew towards his friend and shouted

"Kitsune Rasengan!"

A purple orb of chakra formed in his hand. And he charged towards Sasuke at break neck speed.

**-At the stands**

Hinata looked at his fiancee with worry. Sasuke had just got to his second and most powerful stage. She was shaking with worry. Hinata then felt two hands on each of her shoulders. She looked at her soon-to-be sisters and Azula spoke

"Do not worry Hinata. Naruto-kun is telling the truth. His Dragon Sage mode is only 10% of his power added to his own power of 10% which makes him at 20% right now."

She looked at Katara who spoke next

"Yes, I once seen Naruto-kun with 100% power and you will never again see such a powerful being on earth."

Hinata got curious and asked

"When did you see him at 100% power Katara?"

Katara grimaced and replied

"It was after the unification of the Southern Water Village with his rising country. The Northern Village were enraed at us for submitting to another power and launched an invasion on us. Naruto was the only one who came and he decimated the entire army by himself. That was the start of his campaign to completely unify our warring nations."

Hinata just looked at her. Not knowing what to say, she just smiled at her and looked towards her fiancee and said a silent prayer. As she turned around, she saw the two of them collide and a dome of light was formed.

**-With Team 7**

Sakura was smiling. When she saw Sasuke went into level 2 of his cursed seal, she thought it was a sure victory. She was right, kinda. Kakashi looked amused at the situation. Knowing Naruto, he was bluffing. He knew if Naruto had a stronger form, he would flaunt it around Sasuke but he didn't so he assumed this was his strongest form. He was wrong.

Sakura then spoke out

"That baka will die today."

Kakashi looked at his pupil and smiled

"Your right Sakura. Naruto has definitley unleashed the ultimate power of our village. He won't this."

All around them, people were smirking. It seems these people do not know the extent of their kage's power. These people were first hand witness of this boy's power and they will never invoke his wrath.

They all knew about the destruction of the Northern Water Tribe's Army in the south. If he can take on an army of benders, he can take on this little fly. They knew their kage will just swat him away.

**-The Fight**

The glow was intensifying. There was a force of purple and a force of black pushing each other. By the looks of it the black was winning. Then the audience were shocked. The purple retreated and enveloped the black force.

Everyone was on the edge of their seats. They haven't seen their kage or the Uchiha for a whole minute. Then a person started cheering. Then another. Then another. Soon the whole crowd was cheering except the Konoha team. Because there, in the middle of the ring, was Naruto still in Dragon Sage mode. He was sitting on a partially paralyzed Uchiha who was half unconscious.

Naruto then produced water through the water in the air and woke the Uchiha up by splashing it on his face. The Uchiha woke up and began shouting for his release but the only the people heard was Naruto laughing. Naruto then spoke

"Your still weak Sasuke. All this time I thought you were growing stronger with an environment like Konoha. But now I doubt it. You're a spoiled brat! You have everything given to you and yet you're still weak. Depending on the seal isn't strength, it is weakness. Relying on Orochimaru's chakra that he infused to you is a scared cat's way out of hard work. You sicken me!"

Naruto paused and saw that Sasuke was still trying to shout his curses at him so he said

"Don't even bother shouting. I disabled your voice box so you won't talk when I tell you a story about the Kyuubi. This goes for you too Hatake and Haruno."

The people glared at the two and both sat down thinking it was not a good option to run since thei beloved Uchiha was still in the ring. Naruto then spoke up once again

"I will now tell you a story of what happened to the Kyuubi and how I summoned it since I want you guys to bring this info back to Konoha."

He stopped a second and continued

"All of you know about the attack of Kyuubi in our home right?"

They nodded and Naruto smiled

"Good! Well my dad, the Fourth, sealed the beast in me so that one day I may wield its power and protect the village. The problem was instead of the Fourth's wish of me being treated as a hero, you and the other villagers turned on me. You all saw me as the demon reincarnate. You shunned me and most of all, betrayed me in my hour of need when I got banished."

He stopped and breathed a sigh. He didn't want to relive those days. He continued after a minute or so

"So now I am here. What you guys don't know or didn't want to know was the kind of seal the Fourth gave me. It was a draining seal. For the first twelve years of my life, the fox's chakra was slowing being infused to mine until when I left, Kyuubi told me the whole truth and told me to come here and hone my powers. After five years, Kyuubi fully infused with me. Kyuubi died in this world as a result."

He looked at his former teammates and saw the joy in their faces that the demon was dead. It sickened him. Kyuubi protected him for seventeen years of is life. He continued

"But since he was a demon, he cannot truly die. His form manifested once again in the summoning plane and there he resided as the Lord of Foxes once more. His chakra is the same level as before he became he infused with me so making him still the strongest of the bijuu but not on this plane."

He stopped there and saw a hint of jealousy in the Konoha team's eyes. He knew they wanted the power of the Kyuubi but now the demon brat has it. The Sakura shouted

"If you infused the demon chakra in you, then you are a demon as well!"

The populace didn't take this very well ans started shouting and cursing at the pink haired girl. It would have been a total riot if Naruto hadn't shouted

"STOP!"

Everyone stopped and looked at their kage with a shamed face. They knew that the people of the east were supposed to be better than the west. They owed it to their kage who made peace which the people had not tasted in a hundred years since the Avatar cycle stopped. Then Naruto replied

"If that how Konoha still sees me when you have told them the story then you will never rise again. The village has fallen through disgrace and you people seem to not see it. Konoha is the poorest and the weakest of the Elemental Nations! The Spring Daimyo has already contacted me and has already pledge their land and loyalty to me with my marriage to Yukie Fujikaze as a solidification of the unification."

At this he looked towards his fiancee's nervously and saw them giggling to each other at the prospect of having another sister. He sighed and continued

"The Water Country is already making its final preparations in their alliance and submission to us if worse comes to worse. Same with Suna. Konoha has fallen. You are the ones responsible and only you guys can raise it to its former glory!"

At this Naruto turned around and left. Leaving Team 7 to get Sasuke and hurry towards the border to report their failed mission to the Council.

**-With Naruto after the fight**

Naruto was relaxing in his hot springs. He was not really tired from the battle but he needed this to relax his mind and body. He heard the girls come in the girls side of the springs. Then he heard a question for him

"Naruto-kun, will we be expecting more sisters in the future?"

Naruto smiled and answered

"Maybe Hinata-hime, Kiri and Suna may send a marriage proposal since that kind of submission is the most solidifying one."

Then he heard another woman spoke

"So we will all be Naruto hime's?"

The girls all giggled at this which caused Naruto to laugh and reply

"Yes, you will all be Naruto hime's. But each one of you will be special for me."

They all stopped at this and said in unison

"We love you too Naruto-kun"

Naruto smiled and relaxed. He knew that this wouldn't be over for Konoha. He had a bad feeling for the coming days.

**-Akatsuki**

Pein was worried. He had successfully captured the eight bijuu. It had taken thirteen years but he finally did it. All that's left was the Kyuubi. He needed a plan. So he called all the members here. He looked at them all and said

"Friends, we are here today to discuss about the Kyuubi."

They all stared at Pein to continue

"I want everyone here to start infiltrating Uzugakure and find the jinchuuriki."

They all nodded and said in unison

"It will be done Pein-sama."

Then they all disappeared and started planning for a group infiltration towards the powerful east.

A/N Will be out of commition this next week so here's an advance chapter for all my fans out there! :)

Next up! Summit and Decisions. Stay Tuned Folks!


	6. The Decision

Revenge of the Whirlpool

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine. Period.

A/N The Map of the world of Naruto is incomplete. You can see that the map is in only a part of the whole world so I will utilize that and create nations in the north, south, east and west. The Elemental Countries will be in the Western part of the world. (In my Fanfic :D)

A/N Eiji wanted me to make a prequel after I finish this on how Naruto united the Four Nations...I'll think about it hehe

Here another chapter from Skythreader!

**Chapter 6: The Decision**

The Southern Air Temple.

Shuhan Gyatso was playing Pai Sho with his old friend Tong. Tong was an old monk. As old as Gytaso himself. But still strong. He was the one who led the surrender of the Air Temples to the Fire Nation a hundred years ago. And yet he's still here. Old but wise. Frail but powerful. These were the characteristics of all the elders of the temple.

"I'm growing old Tong."

Gyatso chuckled at his statement. It was true. A monk would have a lifespan of around 150 years. It was long. They are so attuned to nature itself that they gain the strength the survive this long. Then Tong answered

"Not as old as I am Gyatso."

Gyatso just smiled at his old friend. It was true that Tong will pass on one of these years. He was already growing weak and he knows it. Then Gyatso asked

"Have they found Aang yet?"

Tong turned serious for a moment before answering

"I sensed the scouts return five minutes ago. We will know soon enough."

Gyatso calmed down. He had seen Aang leave before the surrender of the Air Temples to the Fire Nation. The Fire Lord had tested every baby and never found the Avatar. Ever since then and before the fall of the Fire Nation, every new born baby was tested and found negative of being the Avatar. That was the time people started believing that the cycle had stopped. Just then a shout rang out

"Shuhan Gyatso! Elder Tong! We have found Aang! He is being healed as of now!"

Both Tong and Gyatso ran towards the infirmary knowing that the monks would have taken him there. When they got there, all the elders were gathered around an unconcious Aang who was sweating and mumbling. As they got closer, they heard Aang say

"N-no...R-roku...d-d-don't l-leave"

They were shocked. Aang was communicating with the former Avatars. When Gyatso was about to say something, an elder stopped him and shook his head. He gestured outside which everyone followed. Then the elder spoke

"It appears that Aang has lost the avatar spirit inside of him."

They were all shocked. Never before had any of the Avatar's lost their spirit inside of them. Then Gyatso asked

"Are we sure about this? How can an avatar lose his or her spirit?"

Then the elder spoke

"You see Gyatso, every man and woman has a soul. But an avatar has two souls. One soul is the person's own, and the other is the previous avatar's soul put together. When an Avatar dies, his or her soul is merged together with the Avatar soul and becomes a part of it. It then chooses its next host to continue the cycle."

Gyatso thought about it. Was it really possible that the Avatar part of Aang's soul was revoked? Who could have done this. He then asked

"So if the Avatar part of Aang's spirit is removed, will it choose a tenant in the Water Villages?"

The elder's thought about it. It was true that when an Avatar dies, the spirit will choose a host in the next nation cycle. But with this instance, it was different. The avatar had not died. So the elder once again spoke

"I believe since the former soul holder of the Avatar had not died, it has chosen a new host from the Air Benders."

This made everyone excited. They must find the new container of the spirit of the Avatar. They must train and hone him so he may assist their Kage in maintaining balance. Then Gyatso spoke

"Then start testing all newborn and children in the air temples. Find the new avatar and help him train the four elements so he may assist our Kage in maintaining balance in our world."

They all nodded and went to their respective duties. Gyatso was the only exception. He knew that Aang had taken the news of being the Avatar badly but soon he warmed up to it and was very excited in learning all bending. But now, his young friend had lost his position as the Avatar. He felt sad for the lad. So Gyatso did the only thing he knew he could do. He stayed with the child, waiting for him to wake up and support him in any way he can.

**-Ba Sing Se Palace**

Naruto was relaxing in his throne room. He liked his throne room and would play with the fire in front of his throne. He would eat the fire and spit it out making the purple fire much bigger. It was his favorite thing to do when he was bored. Like now.

Suddenly he felt a strong force hit him in the gut. He doubled over and would have fallen from his elevated throne if not for his grip on his chair. It felt like somebody hit him. It was slowly spread all around his body, making him grunt which alerted the guards stationed outside the throne room.

They all rushed in. Seeing their Kage panting, they immediately called for his fiancee's and rushed towards him to carry him down. Once his fiancee's and the healers were there, Naruto opened his eyes. They all looked worriedly but he just smiled saying

"Hurts like hell. Gimme ramen."

They all laughed at this as Naruto fell back unconscious. They all looked at each other before Katara spoke

"What happened to him?"

One of the guards replied

"We do not know my lady. All we heard was a grunt and we came in to investigate. Then we saw him clutching his chest and clinging to his throne. We then sent for you and the healers."

Azula looked worriedly at her soon-to-be husband and asked

"What is his condition?"

One of the healers replied

"He suffered from chakra influx."

Then Hinata spoke up

"What is he cause?"

The healer looked at her sadly and replied

"We do not know as of now."

They all nodded and the healers carried their kage towards the palace infirmary while Katara, Azula and Hinata followed them, wanting to keep Naruto company.

**-Konoha Council**

The battered Uchiha was brought to the hospital immediately while the rest of the team was ushered to the council to report the status of their mission. From the tired looks of the team, they must've been traveling almost non stop.

After all the council assembled, they all looked at Kakashi expectantly. Kakashi looked nervous. He knew the council will be angry at his report. Especially the story. Since the people in the audience didn't deny what Naruto had said, there was a big possibility that it was true.

Then they started.

"Hatake-san, what happened with the Kyuubi brat? Did you kill him?

One civilian councilman asked gleefully. Everybody in the civilian side all laughed and cheered while the shinobi side were smarter. They knew that if Sasuke was in the infirmary then there is something wrong. Then Shibi of the Aburame asked

"What's the status of the mission Hatake-san?"

Kakashi lowered his head in disgrace and said

"Mission failed."

There was a pregnant pause before the shouting started. The civilian side was outraged. They were banging their desks, shouting, and cursing the demon. The shinobi side was a different manner. They knew that if Sasuke, the best shinobi right now in their ranks, was defeated then it means that the brat had indeed become strong. Then Tsunade banged her fist on the desk shouting

"ORDER!"

Everyone stopped but majority still angry faces. They all hated the brat and now it was intensified. Then Tsunade asked

"Kakashi what happened?"

Kakashi stood there nervously as he recounted all that had happened. How Naruto got Sasuke to use the level one of the seal. How Sasuke got trapped and used the level two as a desperate act. How Naruto used his Dragon Sage mode. How Naruto beat Sasuke with his purple Rasengan. And lastly, how Naruto merged with the chakra of Kyuubi.

They were all dumbstruck. Sasuke was one of the best shinobi's when he used his sharingan. But when he used his cursed seal level two, he was virtually an ultimate shinobi. Now, he was defeated by the brat, they were all scared. If that brat can do that to an elite, what would happen to a normal shinobi. Then Tsunade spoke

"We must not be disheartened! The demon and his country must be stopped!"

The council all nodded their heads in agreement. Then Tsume spoke out

"How will we beat the demon and his army?"

They stopped for a moment and thought about it. They will never stand a chance against that country. Even in its height of power, Konoha cannot match the power of the east. They would need allies. And that's when the ever so knowledgeable Shikaku spoke out

"We need to call for a summit."

They all looked at Shikaku. Then Tsunade gestured for him to continue

"We can persuade Iwa and Kumo to attack them with us. With the grudge they hold towards the Fourth, they will want the head of his heir."

They all slowly nodded their heads. They now see the logic in it. If Iwa and Kumo attack then they might stand a chance. Especially if both countries are in a blood lust for the brat. They might just win this

Then Hiashi spoke out

"What of Kiri and Suna?"

Kakashi then replied

"Kiri and Suna have already started negotiations with Whirlpool. They will not join us for sure."

They all shook their heads. It would have been better if all the Elemental Nations collaborated on this. They would have been evenly matched. Then Shikaku spoke once more

"We must do this immediately. We cannot waste time for this information to go out. We need to surprise the east."

They all nodded and dismissed themselves. All heading out to prepare for war.

**-Ba Sing Se War Room**

The war room. Never been used since the invasion of the Norther Village. The room was now filled with his Shuhan's and his right hand man, Iroh.

Naruto looked around and saw everything clean. He realized that when he was called for a war meeting, the servants must have came in and cleaned everything. He looked around and saw the serious faces that now adorned each and every one of his council. Iroh, looking at Naruto spoke

"We are gathered here to address the matter of the return of the Avatar and the return of our spies from Konoha."

Everyone's faces hardened even more. The people will not take the return of the Avatar as a day of celebrations. They have been waiting for the Avatar to come and save them and yet he vanished. The Avatar left them in their time of distress.

Naruto knew the reaction of the people if they knew this. They would hunt the Avatar, scorn him, hate him. They felt betrayed when the Avatar went M.I.A. So Naruto spoke out

"What happened to the Avatar? Why was he gone so long?"

This was the question that was bugging everyone. Where was the Avatar. What did he do that took him a hundred or so years to appear once again. Why did he leave. Then Gyatso spoke out

"We found Aang in an ice berg near the Southern Village. It seems he ran away when he saw the Fire Nation coming for him. He got scared and ran away."

Everyone had angry faces. The Avatar was scared and ran away leaving them at the mercy of the blasted Fire Lord Ozai. Then Naruto asked

"What did he tell you when he woke up?"

Gyatso siged and said

"Well...

**-Flashback**

Gyatso was sitting by Aang's side when he stirred. Aang opened his eyes and saw he was back at the temple. He shot up and got in an attack stance. He feared that the Fire Nation had captured him and brought him back here.

Gyatso opened his eyes and saw Aang wide awake. He got up and put a hand on his young pupil's shoulder. Aang saw his master and hugged him while crying. Aang then spoke up while sobbing

"I-I'm s-sorry master. I-I've f-failed b-being the A-Avatar."

Gyatso looked at his student sympathetically. He knew that the Avatar spirit had gone and he knew what the boy was feeling. The feeling of uselessness. The shame. And most of all, the pain of not being able to do anything. Gyatso then said

"It's okay Aang. The Fire Nation was defeated and we live in a new era now."

Aang looked at his master with shock. He just realized how old his master was. He now had a long beard and wrinkles. He then asked

"How long was I out?"

Gyatso grimaced and said

"We found you in an iceberg. It has been a hundred or so years after your disappearance."

Aang hung his head. Then he said

"So this was what Roku told me about."

Gyatso then looked curiously at Aang and asked

"What did he tell you?"

Aang once again hung his head. He looked down at the ground with a shamed face saying

"Avatar Roku was sent to me in a dream telling me that my Avatar status has been revoked. The past Avatars did not see my actions being worthy of an Avatar so their spirit left my body to find another chosen one."

Gyatso knew as much. He knew that Aang running away was a mistake on the boys part. An Avatar must face his enemies without remorse. Sacrificing for the good of the people was the Avatars role. The Avatar must not have selfish needs and help protect the innocent. He must bring balance to the world. By running away, Aang showed he is not worthy to be he Avatar.

Gyatso sighed as he said

"Well rest now, tomorrow I will fill you in on what happened when you disappeared."

Aang just yawned and fell asleep immediately as his head rested on his pillow.

**-End Flashback**

Everyone was stunned. The Avatar or former Avatar left when he was needed the most. They were also shocked that a status of being an Avatar can be revoked. Then Iroh asked

"How does being an Avatar get revoked?"

Gyatso replied

"I will quote what the elders said: Every man and woman has a soul. But an avatar has two souls. One soul is the person's own, and the other is the previous avatar's soul put together. When an Avatar dies, his or her soul is merged together with the Avatar soul and becomes a part of it. It then chooses its next host to continue the cycle."

Everyone nodded in understanding. Then Naruto asked

"Who is the new Avatar?"

Gyatso looked at him passively and said

"We do not know. The former Avatar did not die so the cycle hasn't been invoked so we are testing every air bender in the country."

They all nodded in understanding. They would need time to find the Avatar. Then a messenger knocked and came in saying

"Our spies have arrived my Lords. They are coming at this moment."

Naruto replied

"Send them in once they are here. The information they carry is very vital."

The messenger nodded and stepped out. A man stepped in after him and bowed

"Spy from Konoha reporting honorable Uzukage."

Naruto gestured for the man to rise and report

"Konoha is getting ready for an invasion. They have called for a Summit at Iron Country to gain support from Kumo and Iwa. They will do so by revealing our Kage's true heritage."

The Shuhan's looked pissed. They wanted the old team members of their Kage to suffer but Naruto had forbidden them to act against his old team. Naruto knew if they harm a messenger, they will invoke war which will add to the list of reasons why Kumo and Iwa will join Konoha.

Naruto looked at the his Shuhan's with pity. Not pity for his people but pity to those who cross these powerful men in battle. He knew the ways of the East will never be defeated by the west. The west simply was not advancing enough. The east however, had discovered ways to manipulate the elements through their chakra. They do not need those silly jutsu's anymore. This, gave the east a landslide advantage over the west.

Naruto looked at his Shuhan's and said

"Call for Suna, Spring and Kiri here. We will have a decision to make."

They all understood what their Kage was saying. If they go to war, his people will have to be the one who will have the final word. They all nodded and left.

-One Week Later

At the balcony of the palace stood the Uzukage. He was flanked by his fiancee's, Shuhans and the representatives of Spring, Kiri and Suna. Suna had sent their Kage Gaara and his sister Temari with him. Kiri had sent their Mizukage, Mei Terumi and one of the seven swordsman. While the Spring Daimyo herself was here. Yukie Fujikaze.

Naruto looked down at the his assembled army and his citizens waiting for the speech. He looked closely as the citizens were all excited at the fact that their Kage wanted to talk to them. He sighed as he felt a hand on his shoulder. A voice then said

"We must talk about our alliance later today. And also the conditions of it."

Naruto looked at the man and said

"Very well Gaara."

Then another voice said

"We must talk about ours as well."

Ad lastly a girl's voice was heard

"Our's as well Naruto-kun"

Naruto just laughed and said

"Yes we will Mei, Yukie. For now, I must address a problem which will need a solution today."

They all nodded as Naruto looked at his people and said

"People of Uzu! I have gathered you all today for a problem that we have to solve!"

Everyone was silent as they listened to their leader.

"Our brothers in the East is planning an invasion at this very moment!"

Everyone was now chatting silently. They knew what their leader had suffered from the bastards in the east. And now they threaten to invade their lands. They were already deciding for war even before Naruto asks

"We must decide if we will go to war or not!"

Then the shouting started

"WAR! WAR! WAR!"

It rang all across the town and city. They were all determined to fight these barbarians who dare to harm their leader. They owe much to Naruto and now these people will pay for their injustice.

Naruto sighed. He felt a tingling sensation as he turned. He knew something was up so he said one word

"Trouble."

Then he disappeared in a red flash.

**-Border **

A shipment of supplies was being shipped into Uzu. The merchants were just about top pass the whirlpools when a boat stopped them.

The guards saw seven crew members on board and a woman who looks to be the captain of the ship. The guards knew this was a fake transport. There was no record of a transport coming at this time and one of the guards can sense the high chakra level of the eight. The guard merrily asked

"What cargo did you bring in today?"

The woman answered

"Just minerals from Suna."

The guards knowing that this was a lie just smiled, opened up a way using his bending through the whirlpool and said

"Then good luck on your trip!"

The woman smiled and said

"Good luck to you too."

The guard just smiled as he waved to the boat goodbye and approached his partner saying

"Do you still have the kunai Uzukage gave us in case of an emergency like this?"

The guard took out a three pronged kunai and threw it in the air. Then out of nowhere, they saw a red flash and their kage walking up to them still in his robes saying

"What emergency do we have?"

The guard who talked to the woman in the ship replied

"We have registered eight high chakra enemies and their shipping is not on the list."

Naruto just sighed

"Let me deal with the Akatsuki."

The guards just saluted and said

"Hai!"

**-At the ship**

Deidara smiled as they passed the guards. He said

"I toldya, we would never get caught by border patrols!"

Konan just sighed and said

"I was sent here because Pain-sama knows that the Kyuubi is the hardest to capture. We will need all the man power we can get."

Itachi just sighed and said

"It's a waste of time trying to bypass that security, what do people hire these days."

Tobi giggled and said

"Do not underestimate them Itachi-kun. Remember what happened to Sasori when he tried to attack his grandmother and the pink haired girl?"

Hidan chuckled and said

"Ha! Konan is still right on this one, we almost lost the Hachibi when we sent only two teams. We need every man power we get now."

Then out of nowhere a voice spoke

"What do you need man power for?"

They all whipped their heads and saw Naruto walking towards them on the water. Then Naruto smirked and said

"It's time for your welcoming party, Akatsuki!"

A/N Gaara is no longer a jinchuuriki. Like the manga, Ichibi was captured.


	7. The Mobilization

Revenge of the Whirlpool

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine. Period.

A/N The Map of the world of Naruto is incomplete. You can see that the map is in only a part of the whole world so I will utilize that and create nations in the north, south, east and west. The Elemental Countries will be in the Western part of the world. (In my Fanfic :D)

A/N Flamers who hate me for doing that to Aang...bah! Its my story! Hate it? Don't read it! That's all I gotta say. Enjoy my true and loyal fans!

**Chapter 7: The Mobilization**

The Iron Country

The neutral country where the five nations held summits. Right now, only three out of five countries have come to this meeting. These three countries were here for a reason. War.

The Hokage stepped in first. She was wearing her Kage robes and her hat which was quite rare. She was escorted by a ninja with white hair which seemed to defy gravity, a girl with pink hair and a smug looking fellow who seemed too sure of himself. The ninja who has a white hair was called Kakashi, the pink haired one was called Sakura while the proud looking man was called Sasuke. The Hokage waited for her fellow Kage's to walk in before sitting.

Next came a small man. He had a big nose which was the most prominent feature on his face. He was excorted by a large man and a girl. He also went to a seat and waited for the two last guest.

Next came a man who had a big build. He had strong muscles on his body which he was not afraid to show off. He was wearing a coat which was opened and a wrestling type belt. He was escorted by two men who had a dark complexion. He too went to his seat nad waited for the last occupant to enter.

Lastly came a thin old man. He had bandages and carried a katana which told everyone he was a samurai. He was escorted by two other samurai's which flanked him. He scanned the room before going to his seat. He gestured for his guest to take a seat and started

"This summit called for by the Hokage will now start. Please state your business Hokage-san."

The Hokage too off her hat as did all the kage's and placed it in front of their seat on the table. She stood up and studied her colleagues before saying

"Tsuchikage, Raikage, I am here to inform you of an information kept from you by the Sandaime Hokage."

The Tsuchikage and the Raikage looked at her interestingly before the Raikage spoke

"And what is this information Hokage?"

Tsunade smiled and said

"The legacy of the Yondaime."

The two kage's looked enraged. The smaller of the two asked

"If this is a trick, you will pay Hokage!"

The Hokage just shook her head and said

"If this is a trick, you can have my head. Here, what do you see?"

Tsunade passed a picture of Naruto to both the kage's. They both looked curious, then shocked, then angered. They both looked up. The Raikage then asked

"Why are you telling us this now? Isn't he one of your villager? What do you want from us?"

Tsunade just smiled at them before explaining

"That boy is not our villager anymore. He is a missing-nin class double s and is now the Uzukage."

They both looked shocked. They have heard of the unification of the east and their new country of Whirlpool. The country itself is as big as the whole Elemental Nations combined. And with a big territory comes a big army. Then Onoki, the Tsuchikage asked

"Why did he become a missing nin? Isn't the Yellow Flash your hero?"

Tsunade grimaced and said\

"He was the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. He couldn't control his power and he rampaged and almost killed his comrade. He was banished."

Both the kage's looked at her with shock. They had banished their hero's son because of something he cannot control. Both kage's knew the power of the bijuu and a mere mortal could never beat it. Then Raikage asked

"What do you propose we do? Invade?"

Tsunade smiled at the man and replied

"Yes, we invade them. And with the power of both your jinchuuriki, we can defeat those demon followers and share the eastern half of the world by our nations!"

Both kage became stone faced and said

"We both lost our jinchuuriki's to Akatsuki."

Tsunade was shocked. If they both lost their bijuu then that means only Naruto is left. She looked at her fellow kage's wearily and said

"We can still conquer them. With our combined military power, we can surely defeat them in battle. After that you can have the boy and we can share the lands!"

Both kage's thought about it. If they put together their armies, they would surely win. Then the boy can be punished for the sins of his father. It was a good plan. Then the samurai spoke out

"Where are Kiri and Suna? What are their stands on this?"

Tsunade replied

"Kiri and Suna are allying themselves with Uzu."

The Raikage then spoke

"We are at a disadvantage if two villages ally themselves to the enemy!"

Tsunade chuckled and said

"Do not worry, Kiri and Suna are both practically weak. They have little to no military strength. They will not be a threat."

Both kage's nodded. It was true that Kiri had little to offer since the end of the Bloodline Massacre. Suna had also little to give after their incident with Orochimaru and Konoha. Both countries will just be liabilities if they somehow lost. Then Tsunade spoke once more

"Are you in?"

Both kage's looked at each other. Iwa and Kumo had always been allies in every war. If one was to join a war, the other supports their ally. Both kage's nodded and said

"We will join, provided every resources is split evenly and we want the Namikaze."

Tsunade smiled and said

"Good! Prepare for war, we meet at the borders of Spring since that is the first base Uzu has. It will be easy to break down."

The Raikage nodded and said

"We meet in two weeks!"

They all nodded as they left hurriedly. Everyone wanted to go back to their villages and prepare for the war.

**-With Sasuke**

Sasuke smirked as they were going back. He will have his revenge on that dobe. And no one will stop him. Not even Iwa and Kumo.

**-With Naruto**

Naruto smirked at the shocked faces of the Akatsuki members. He will now let the world see why Uzu is the strongest nation and why he is the strongest shinobi. He called out

"Akatsuki! Surrender or die by my hand!"

The people laughed. Except for Itachi and Tobi who activated their sharingans. They know that underestimating their enemies was not good. They knew if their enemy is playing them and this man is playing them. He is emitting a low chakra reserve but internally, he has a chakra reserve of twenty kage's combined. Then Itachi said

"We must engage his together!"

Kisame laughed and said

"Ha! You think I'm afraid of a little kid? Lemme at him!"

Kisame charge with Samehada in his hands ready to strike. Naruto just looked curiously at him and that made him become more angry. He charged faster and was about to strike when he saw a kunai thrown at him. He dodged it and laughed. He charged once more and his blade was about to connect with the guys neck. Then he disappeared. Kisame stumbled as he missed and the force he used had no counter force to stop him moving. He looked back and his last glimpse of the living world was a blue sphere of chakra grinding his face. He died immediately.

Everyone was shocked. No one saw the guy move. He just disappeared out of thin air and rematerialized behind the swordsman's back. Even Tobi wasn't that fast since Tobi had to warp and it taked around 2-3 seconds while this man just disappeared in less than a second. Then Itachi recognized him.

"Naruto-kun! So nice of you to welcome us to your humble abode."

Everyone was shocked. This was the jinchuuriki they were trying to find? This guy had already dispatched one of their members which was a feat neither of the eight jinchuuriki could do. They all looked at the guy while Deidara laughed

"So this is the man we're looking for? I'll take him on myself!"

Ddeidara ran in the direction Kisame had taken. Deidara was smiling and brought his hands towards his pockets and shouted

"Watch my art explode!"

Naruto just stood there and smiled which made Deidara smile also. He threw the clay at Naruto and it exploded on impact. Deidara cheered

"Ha! You see! He is only a weak brat. Maybe he got lucky with Kisame."

The others knew better. A shnobi who can kill Kisame that easily wasn't a person to be taken lightly. They were proven correct as Deidara lookd back, he saw Naruto drive a rasengan through his heart which killed him immediately. Naruto then brought out a small katana and cut Deidara's hands and sealed them in one of his scrolls. He then said

"Is that all the challenge you guys are gonna give me?"

They were all seething. Two members have died in his hands. Never before had an enemy take down two S rank nins in one day and the guy didn't even break a sweat! Then Kazuzu shouted

"Everyone, charge him together. He won't be able to defeat us with our combined powers!"

They all nodded except Tobi who stayed behind. He knew that they were no match even if they attack in a group.

Hidan and Kakuzu ran towards him as Itachi was behind with Zetsu. Itachi was forming Susanoo to end the battle while Zetsu covered him. Hidan and Kakuzu jumped towards Naruto but he evaded causing the two to stumble. Kakuzu roared as he charged once more while Hidan began his ninjutsu.

Kakuzu prepared to strike but before he could begin, he was kicked in the gut and punched in the face causing him to land beside his partner. Hidan looked at him and tried to help him stand but he too was kicked in the face. Zetsu saw that both were being beaten so he raced towards the two hoping to buy Itachi some time. Zetsu attacked Naruto by kicking him. Naruto just blocked and jumped back.

Naruto saw what they were doing. They were buying Itachi time so he quickly wove his hands and water in front of Hidan and Kakuzu. Kakuzu just stood up and laughed

"You can't kill me boy! I am immortal!"

Naruto sighed. He knew his enemies were powerful. He got data already that they had captured all eight bijuu. He needed to end this quick. From his data he knew Kakuzu has multiple hearts. Hidan is immortal. Zetsu can separate himself and is used for recon. Itachi, Kisame, Deidara and Tobi were the hard hitters.

Naruto looked at them and saw no choice. If he was to finish this, he needed to use one of his more powerful jutsu's. So he pulled out a scroll and opened it. He threw all the kunai's towards his enemies which they blocked or evaded. The kunai were especially made to hold on water since he already anticipated a different terrain fight.

They were all shocked when they saw hundreds of kunai rain on them. They quickly dodged and deflected those who would hit them. Then Hidan laughed

"Is this all you can do? You will lose!"

Naruto just sighed. He never understood why people look down on their opponents simply because of age or power difference. He looked at them with a sad face and said

"I'm sorry I have to do this."

Then he vanished.

Noone saw him except for the red flashes and the blue lights that were occurring at different places every second. They were all shocked. Then suddenly Hidan fell. Next was Kakuzu. Then Zetsu. Then finally Itachi who seemed to be barely alive.

Naruto appeared beside Itachi and said

"I offer you sanctuary in Uzu if you want. I know all about your mission to stop the rebellion."

Itachi smiled and said

"I accept."

Naruto nodded and pulled out a tag and put it on Itachi's body which was immediately Shunshined towards his own hospital at Ba Sing Se. He looked back and saw only Tobi and Konan.

Tobi was shocked. Only the Yondaime can do that technique. Unless...then he laughed

"You are the Yondaime's son?"

Naruto looked at the man and nodded

"If you must know, yes."

Tobi just shook his head and said

"We will meet agai-"

Tobi was warping away when Naruto Hirashined towards him and hit his face with a rasengan with seals spiraling on it. Tobi was sent flying and skidding on the water. Tobi shook himself and stood. He tried to to warp but suddenly he can't anymore. He looked at Naruto and shouted

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!"

Naruto replied cooly

"I placed a seal on your body with my rasengan. It was my father's theory that I have perfected since he knew I will see you again...Madara!"

Madara laughed and said

"So you meet your father's killer! What will you do?"

Then Naruto disappeared and hit him with a punch on the face. He replied coldly

"I will make you suffer."

Madar luaghed and charged at the man. He knew without his warp, he wouldn't survive. He quickly tried to use the Sharingan for a genjutsu but failed. He then asked

"Why won't my sharingan affect you?"

Naruto smiled and said

"Look at my eyes."

Madara, for the first time, looked at the man's eyes and saw a golden pupil with an nine point star as the iris. For the first time he was afraid. He knew what was the eye and he knew no one in this world could defeat it. He then asked nervously

"H-How did you get that?"

Naruto laughed and replied

"I fused with the Kyuubi's chakra which gave me all his abilities."

Madara looked shocked. If he really fused with the demon's chakra, then he was now unstoppable. He then asked once more

"What is your eyes abilities?"

Naruto smirked and said

"If I must, this eye gives me 360 degrees vision. It enhances all my senses and gives me a power on genjutsu like your sharingan. It also gives me the power of copying techniques. It also can enhance all my current techniques in which case I used to make the seal on my Rasengan."

Madara was now frightened. He needed to do something so he can get free. He needed to act fast.

"Naruto, why don't we help each other?"

Naruto smirked ad disappeared. Madara felt something piercing his chest and saw a purple rasengan go through his heart. Naruto then whispered to him the final words he will hear before he dies

"That was for my father and Kyuubi!"

Madara fell dead. Naruto picked up all the bodies and went towards the frightened woman. He sighed as he saw the signs of mind manipulations on the girls eyes. He went towards.

Konan didn't know what to do. Everyone was dead and she knew she can't take on the man. He even defeated Tobi and Itachi! She then saw him walking towards him. She shrank in fear.

Naruto reached the frightened girl and asked

"What is your name?"

Konan managed to say

"K-Konan"

He then stepped forward and placed his hands on her forhead. She flinched, shook and cried. After Naruto took off his hand, Konan looked at him and surprisingly hugged him and said continuously

"Thank you...thank you...thank you"

Naruto smiled and asked

"Who is your leader? Why did he put you in a manipulation technique which only can be performed by the Rinnegan?"

Konan softly cried and said in a small voice

"Nagato. When Yahiko died, I wanted o leave but he used his Rinnegan to manipulate me. He did not want me to leave so he forced me to stay."

She was crying out loud now so Naruto did the only thing he knew he should do, he comforted her. After the incident, he picked her sleeping form and ran to the scent of their leader which was on every Akatsuki member.

**-Two Days After**

Naruto arrived at the Akatsuki base and saw six people with odd piercings waiting for him. The person in front then gestured at the sleeping form of Konan and said

"Thank you for bringing Konan back. Hand her to me please."

I just looked at him and said

"Stupid fool! I am not here to give her back to slavery! I am here for your head!"

The lead person just stared at me and said

"Very well."

They all charged at Naruto. Naruto just smiled and opened his scroll and summoned his kunais and threw it towards the charging enemies. They all saw it and evaded it. After that they continued charging.

Naruto smirked and laid Konan down beside a tree. He then prepared himself as the first guy tried to punch him, he disappeared. Just like last time, flashes of red and blue were seen and after around a minute, every person who had the piercing had fallen. Each almost had around five or so holes on their bodies. Naruto knew better that he had defeated the leader. He sensed that the piercings were receiving chakra.

Naruto took one of the piercings of the orange haired guy and picked up Konan. He then followed the chakra that was flowing through the piercing.

After ten minutes or so, he got to a hollow tree and walked in. He saw a skinny guy who was attached to a mechanism that had the black rods. He looked at me and said

"You have come here. What do you want from me? You have already taken what I worked hard for!"

Naruto just looked at him sadly. He pitied the man who poured all his hopes and dreams into a vision which will never see its fruition. He sighed as he said

"You have already failed. Can you not see that your type of peace is not the path the world is destined to take? You will have failed even if I wasn't here."

Nagato just got angrier. How dare he question his vision, his dream. He retorted back

"Just kill me!"

Naruto looked at the man sadly and replied

"As you wish."

Just before Naruto can plunged a Rasengan through the guys stomach, a paper blade sliced the mans throat. Naruto looked at where he laid Konan and saw her hand outstretched. He looked back and saw Nagato smiling. He whispered softly

"I'm sorry Konan...I-I j-just didn't want to b-be a-a-alone..."

He died. Konan softly cried as I picked her up and Hirashined towards his palace at Ba Sing Se.

**-Konoha**

Tsunade looked towards the balcony and saw everyone standing in front of the building. The shinobi's were in the front while the civilians were at the back. Tsunade smirked as she spoke up

"Konoha citizens! We have been plagued by the demon and his country for far too long!"

Everyone agreed loudly. They knew she was talking about Naruto since word has spread that he was the Uzukage of the mighty east nation. They were angry at him having power that he didn't deserve. Then Tsunsade continued

"We, Kumo and Iwa are going to war! We will smite our foes with the might of the Elemental Nations!"

Everyone cheered. They would forget about the sins of Kumo and Iwa for now. Tsunade looked at her people and smiled. It was going according to plan.

"Also! After the war is over, my successor shall take the position of Hokage."

Everyone started to chatter. Who was going to be the Rokukage?

"Please welcome my successor, Uchiha Sasuke!"

Everyone sheered loudly. Their precious Uchiha will lead them to glory. Then Tsunade shouted

"Prepare for War! Let us show the east the power of our village!"

Everyone cheered as Tsunade retreated to make plans to attack Spring.

**-Sasuke**

Sasuke smirked. When he was introduced, he looked down at all his people. They would do anything for him. He smirked at that thought.

With this, he will get revenge on Naruto.

A/N I will be writing another book. I seem to specialize in crossovers hehe. Advance Chapter for all my fans out there!

A/N I will be starting up on my next fanfic. Please don't hate me if I stop updating for a week. Thanks! Promise I won't abandon this story!

Next Up! Attack on Spring!


	8. The Destruction

Revenge of the Whirlpool

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine. Period.

A/N The Map of the world of Naruto is incomplete. You can see that the map is in only a part of the whole world so I will utilize that and create nations in the north, south, east and west. The Elemental Countries will be in the Western part of the world. (In my Fanfic :D)

**Chapter 8: The Destruction**

Naruto looked around his council room. All his Shuhan's, his fiancee's and the envoys from Kiri, Suna and Spring were all present. He smiled. It was like a family gathering. Everyone in this room is like family one way or another. Then Gaara spoke out

"Naruto, I believe we deserve to know what you did and where you went?"

Naruto sighed. They were not gonna like this. He knew he should tell them now before they all pester him.

"I went to inspect our borders."

They all looked at Naruto curiously. He knew that wouldn't work. But it was still partly true. Then Gyatso asked

"And what happened while you inspected our borders?"

Naruto sighed once again. He knew it would come out sooner or later. He reached in his pocket and took out nine rings and set it on the table.

The first to react was Mei. She just gulped and asked

"Are these the rings of the Akatsuki?"

Everyone looked at Naruto with shock. They knew about the Akatsuki and their power. They also knew they were the ones collecting the bijuu. Then Temari asked behind her brother

"D-did you kill them all?"

Naruto nodded and said

"Yes. They are gone. Well, except for hebi-teme but he will be easy to kill once I hunt him down."

Their expressions were priceless. They all looked at Naruto with shocked faces. Each knew the power of the Akatsuki members. They were all labeled S class nins. They also knew that each one were elites of each village like Itachi or Deidara. Then Gaara asked

"So you also beat the so called god, Pain?"

Naruto nodded and said

"Yes. I have also healed Konan. Itachi has also defected and is now a citizen of Uzu."

They all nodded. They knew that Itachi's mission.

The Uchiha were planning a rebellion to control Konoha. Sadly, the elders were told and ordered Itachi to kill them all. Since Itachi was the only one powerful enough, and he was loyal to Konoha above all else, he did it. From that point on, Itachi was banished. Betrayed by the elders that gave him the order.

Then Gaara spoke once again

"Well, with that threat destroyed, we must discuss our terms for our merging with Uzu."

Naruto nodded, as did everyone. Naruto gestured for him to continue

"Our terms are for resources such as food and materials be available for trade to us."

Naruto nodded

"We also want our city to be guarded by shinobi of Uzu since we are still weak militarily."

Naruto answered

"Of course."

Then Gaara continued

"Lastly, we would like a union between you and the Sabaku family. Temari please come forward."

Naruto sighed. He knew this would happen. And he knew this wasn't the last time it would. He nodded and said

"Temari-chan, after this discussion, please talk to my caretaker. She will give you a room here for you to stay."

Temari nodded and said

"It is an honor serving the Namikaze clan."

Naruto shook his head and said

"You will not serve me. You will stand by my side with your sisters."

Temari nodded as she went from her spot behind Gaara to behind Naruto. Naruto smiled at her as he said

"We of Uzu accept your terms."

Gaara smiled and said

"I believe its Kiri's turn?"

Naruto nodded and gestured for Mei to proceed. Mei smiled and said

"We of Kiri would like the same terms with Suna."

Naruto smiled. Both countries were affected too much by the disasters that befell on them. That was why Naruto went to them. He knew these countries would need help and the other nations won't hesitate to attack if they see weakness.

Then Mei continued

"Our village also wants to unite the Terumi family to the Namikaze."

Naruto knew as much. He smiled and said

"Well, you can stay here like Temari, Mei-chan."

Mei giggled and replied

"Of course Naru-kun."

All of Naruto's fiancee's giggled. Naruto just smiled at his fiancee's antics and said

"Well, it's your turn now Yukie."

Yukie smiled at Naruto and said

"We of Spring would also like the conditions made by Suna. And of course, I am to be wed to you."

Naruto sighed for the nth time.

'Too Troublesome'

He thought.

Then a man announced

"Lord Bei Fong seeks your audience Uzukage-dono."

Naruto nodded at the man as Lord Bei Fong stepped in with a woman around eighteen years of age. The woman was wearing a green kimono. Her hair was tied up in buns and she looked at the floor sadly. Then Bei Fong spoke

"Uzukage-dono, I would like to give my daughter, Toph, to be one of your wives to strengthen your ties with the Earth Nation."

Naruto sighed once again. What he said was true. He had taken wives from the Fire and Water country. It would be discriminating if he did not take an Earth wife as well. So he stood up and started towards the woman. She saw this and shrank back just a little before putting on a brave face and stared at him.

Naruto was shocked. The woman was blind!

'This will take some of Kyuubi's chakra to fix'

He thought as he stepped towards her. He opened his palms and channeled the purple chakra towards his hands. He then put his hands on Tophs's forhead and said

"Heal, young one."

Toph blinked. Then blinked again. She can't believe it, she can see! She started to cry. She hugged Naruto and cried on his shoulder. Naruto was shocked at first before patting her on the back. Then she gave her to Azula and Hinata to console and began saying

"I acce-"

Then someone barged in the meeting and shouted

"Uzukage-dono! Fujikaze-sama! Konoha, Iwa and Kumo are marching towards Spring!"

Everyone gasped. Yukie looked at the messenger with shock. Her village will be wiped out if they attack all out on her small village. Their military might is little to nothing. They needed help. Then Naruto stood up and said

"Prepare for war! Send our Water Legions towards Iwa! Send our Earth Legions to Kumo! Fire Legions and Air Forces will standby near Konoha."

All the Shuhan's quickly got up and went towards their designated countries to mobilize the troops. Naruto was ready for this kind of attack. He knew that sooner or later, Konoha will exact revenge on him through his allies.

Naruto got up and said

"Azula, take Hinata and the rest towards the palace and stay there. Stay safe."

Azula nodded while silently crying like the others. They knew that Naruto will most probably be in the front lines. They cannot imagine Naruto not coming back to them. Naruto then pulled all of them in a group hug and whispered softly

"Take Temari, Mei, Toph and Yukie for fitting for their imperial robes. Teach them our ways while you wait for me."

They all nodded as Naruto let go. He looked at them sadly and said

"Stay safe my hime's"

Naruto then Hirashined out towards the Spring Country palace.

**-Spring Country**

Everyone was panicking. The scouts of their village had seen the three ninja armies marching towards them. They were doomed.

Then out of nowhere, a person dressed in all red, flashed on top of the palace and shouted

"Everyone! Go home and lock your doors! Uzugakure will handle this!"

The people were shocked. Who was this person? Is it true that Uzu will help them? Will they survive? Will Uzu win? Then Naruto stepped down and walked towards the gates. He spotted the guards of the village and motioned them to gather around him. Then he said

"How many days will the enemy arrive at our doorstep?"

A guard answered him

"The scouts estimate around a week, give or take a few days."

Naruto nodded and said

"Start organizing supplies, we will need all that this village can get when the time comes for the battle."

They all nodded and hesitantly went to their work. Just before they all dismissed, a young guard asked him

"Who are you and what is you position in this village?"

The guards were shocked. They were taking orders from a man who they didn't know. They all looked back and saw the man smiling and heard him say

"I am Naruto Namikaze, Uzukage and Yukie Fujikaze's fiancee."

They all bowed and left, knowing now that they were in safe hands if the mighty Uzukage was here.

The news of the Uzukage being in the village spread like wild fire. Once people knew that the Uzukage was defending them, they all felt at ease. They all knew the legends of the Uzukage and how he defeated the Uchiha single-handed. They wouldn't fear now that he is here.

**-Two weeks later**

Naruto looked around the village. His small number of troops from his own Seiei were guarding the city. A week before, his armies were put to position near the hidden villages. He knew that the army here was composed of most or all of the three nations shinobi. This leaves their villages undefended since they were all sure that Uzu has not yet heard of the plan. They were making the biggest mistake of their lives.

Naruto looked at the walls and saw the smoke produced by the camped armies. They were almost at the gates. A days march will take them near the wall.

Naruto motioned for a Seiei and said

"Keep the villagers protected. Erect a barrier when I leave."

The Seiei nodded and asked

"Where will you go Uzukage-dono?"

Naruto sighed and said

"Iwill meet our friends."

The Seiei nodded. Understanding that a full scale battle near the village will destroy it. This was their only choice. Besides, their Kage knows whats best for them all.

Naruto jumped towards his enemies and over the wall. When he went out of the perimeter of the village, his Seiei erected Earth Walls which surrounded the city. They would be safe for now.

Naruto jumped towards his enemies thinking

'Time to end this madness.'

**-Shinobi Camp**

The shinobi's of the three countries were tired. They marched all day and needed the rest they can get to fight at full strength. They al thought that taking the village would be easy. Spring had no military that can defend them.

The three kage's sat on their war tent. Tsunade was drinking her sake, Onoki was smoking his pipe while the Raikage was looking at the map. Then Raikage spoke

"Hokage, I think we should attack separately. It would draw out their forces which we will crush while saving strength for the ransacking of the city."

Tsunade nodded as she looked outside the tent flaps. What she saw woke her up and she became sober

"Gather all the shinobi!"

Both her fellow Kage's looked at her and asked

"And why is that, Hokage?"

Tsunade pointed towards the village. They were all shocked and immediately called for the shinobi's to prepare for battle. What everyone saw shocked them to the core.

The village was covered in a dome on Earth, Fire, Water and Air. It was so intense that everyone was awe struck by it. Then everything began to go wrong. Out of nowhere, a man in red robes stood on top of the highest tree and shouted

"Enemies of Uzugakure! Take another step and we shall have no choice other than to wage war on you!"

They all stared at him in disbelief. Then a man laughed, then another. Then the whole army was laughing at the man who threatened them. Then Onoki shouted

"Who are you to challenge us? You are by yourself and here in front of out army! Do you not fear our might or are you just stupid?"

Naruto smirked and said

"Do not take me for a fool who does not know your army's might! All know is I can defeat it."

They all looked shocked. It was a bold statement. Then a shinobi from Iwa threw a barage of shuriken while shouting

"Do not look down on us!"

Naruto sighed and said

"You have just made it very difficult for the both of us."

Naruto dodged every shuriken and started making hand seals. He jumped up and shouted

"Multiple Summoning Jutsu!"

Five "poofs" were heard and five large clouds formed. Our of nowhere, A giant turtle materialized. Then a Toad with a blue shirt and a sword jumped. A giant blue slug appeared next to the toad. A red dragon flew up towards the sky and landed beside the last one.

When the smoke disappeared from the last one, everyone was shocked. There, below the man, was the Kyuubi in all its power and might. They all almost pissed themselves as they saw the creature. The strongest of the bijuu was controlled by the man. Then Tsunade appeared and shouted

"Come down here Naruto!"

When everyone heard the name, they looked in shock at the man who they were sworn to kill. The legacy of the Yondaime. Iwa and Kuma shinobi looked in fear as the Namikaze heir laughed at the Hokage. Then he said

"Come up here Tsunade!"

Tsunade shouted in rage as she ran towards Naruto. Noone stopped her, not even the summons stopped her. They let her pass as she neared them. They knew the master had something planned for her.

Tsunade tried to punch Naruto as she jumped towards him over the Kyuubi's head. Naruto dodged to the right and tried to hold her fist. She twisted out of the way when she saw what he was doing. She landed behind Naruto and tried to kick him. Naruto jumped forwards to avoid the hit.

Tsunade looked at the young man and grinned saying

"This is more of a challenge than last time!"

Naruto forwned. Tsunade rushed in again trying to punch him with her enhanced power. He ducked and grabbed her feet and threw her across the back of Kyuubi. Tsunade focused her chakra and grabbed hold of Kyuubi's bac and sprang forwards with a chakra enhanced fist. Naruto sighed as he dodged and grabbed her foot again. He then willed the air to form a kind of barrier which trapped Tsunade inside. He then said

"Do not try to touch the barrier. It will shred anything touching it in or out."

Tsunade roared in anger and tried to but her way through but when her fist collided, the chakra dissapated and her fist became scratched.

Naruto looked at her closely and saw what he hoped he will see. Her eyes appeared normal from a foot away but when looked closely, her irises were slightly dilated. He knew the only thing that would cause this. He willed the wind to take out all the oxygen and knocked her out. He then placed her on the back of Kyuubi and made the ram sign. He placed one finger on her forhead and said

"Kai!"

Tsunade opened her eyes and said softly before losing her consciousness

"I-Im s-s-sorry N-naruto...I-It was t-t-oo s-s-strong..."

Naruto looked at his grandmother figure and said loudly

"You will all pay for this!"

**-The Three Armies**

Everyone watched in awe as the two titans clashed with each other. The peed itself was hard to follow. They watched in horror as the Godaime was trapped.

They saw Naruto making a ram sign. Then all hell went lose. They heard a voice that sounded like the devil incarnate saying

"You will pay for this!"

At that moment, everyone started running away from the monster. Noone can beat him. They will all die at his hands if they didn't get away.

-Naruto

Naruto looked angrily at the running shinobi's. He looked at his summons and said

"We have to teach them a lesson."

They all nodded as Bunta released oil. Then Roku released fire whioch ignited the oil and burnt almost half of the army. Toru, the turtle summon, sent moisture towards the ground which turned the ground into quick sand. Almost every shinobi sank. The ones that didn't got away and turned towards the menace. Both the kage's were able to get away with a few shinobi from the three countries.

Then Naruto motioned for Katsuyu to release her slugs. The slugs drained every shinobi of their chakra leaving them dead. Then Naruto turned towards the surviving shinobi's and said

"Iwa and Kumo by now would be overwhelmed by my shinobi!"

They were all dumbstruck. They completely left their villages undefended thinking that the enemy would not act that quick. They all looked at Naruto with angered faces as the Raikage shouted towards the survivors

"Retreat to Konoha! Retreat to Konoha!"

Everyone ran for their lives as Naruto looked at them with hate.

'They would get theirs soon' he thought

He turned and picked up Tsunade while his summons poofed out of existence.

**-Iwa and Kumo**

The people were at peace. The people were doing what they normally do. Nothing was wrong until...

BOOM!

There were explosions on the walls and the few shinobi's that were left to guard the village were immediately on the sites.

The shinobi's all looked like new recruits and some even new genin's just graduated from the academy. What they saw will haunt them forever.

On the walls of both villages were two massive armies. Theywere all battle ready and well equipped.

The Uzu army quickly dispatched every shinobi and captured the city. They tied everyone up and sent them away from the village. This was all done in a span of two hours. They were fast. The reason? They lived in a war torn continent which already honed their skills to their potential. These westerners were but ants in their way.

The Uzu shinobi then started destroying the village. The villages that tried to defy their rule. The enemy. They do not pity those who attack them. That was why the civilians were given an option to stay or join them to be citizens of Uzu. Everyone joined them.

**-Iroh**

Iroh looked at the village of Kumo. He saw that the city fell in the span of thirty minutes. They were unprepared it seems. Then a messenger arrived an hour after the city was destroyed

"General Iroh, Iwa has fallen and the Uzukage is ordering us to pull back towards Spring."

Iroh nodded then asked

"What about the civilians?"

The messenger replied

"A small task force will escort them towardsUzu where they will be guarded in camps by the Air Nomads."

Iroh nodded once more and said

"Tell our Kage we are on our way."

The messenger left while Iroh whispered to himself

"The wrath of Avatar has just started."


	9. The Fall

Revenge of the Whirlpool

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine. Period.

A/N The Map of the world of Naruto is incomplete. You can see that the map is in only a part of the whole world so I will utilize that and create nations in the north, south, east and west. The Elemental Countries will be in the Western part of the world. (In my Fanfic :D)

A/N The reason that I haven't delved into Naruto's training because I have decided to make his adventures in a separate book. Just tell me if you want me to make it or not in the reviews.

**Chapter 9: The Fall**

Konoha

The people were scared. The army had returned and was decimated. Almost three fourths killed by a single enemy. And worst of all, their Kage was abducted. They were really losing hope. The remaining shinobi from the army had made camp near the gates where they patrolled, praying that Naruto didn't come for their heads.

-Council

The council, now consisting of the Raikage, Tsuchikage and the Fire Daimyo, were frantic. They fear the Kyuubi brat coming back for revenge. Just then the Raikage spoke

"Council of Konoha! We must elect a new Hokage to appease the people! They need hope now and if our morale keeps dropping, we might as well surrender!"

The council all nodded. Since the Godaime got kidnapped, they have been on Marshal Law. Then Homura spoke

"What of Sasuke Uchiha?"

They all started agreeing but the Tsuchikage argued

"With all due respect, we cannot put a kid on the position. We need a military leader! Anyways, the kid got burnt and is still in the hospital. He won't recover for another month."

They were all shocked. The kage made sense though. They needed a strong military leader that can carry them throughout this bloodshed. Then Hokaru spoke out

"I nominate Kakashi Hatake! The son of the White Fang!"

The council started nodding. The white fang's son was strong. He has seen bloodshed. But most of all, he was the student of the Yondaime. The Fire Daimyo was about to approve when Danzo spoke outstretched

"The kid has no experience in leading a country! He wasn't even successful in containing the demon brat!"

The council thought about it. He was the leader of the team with the demon kid and was not able to control it. So the Daimyo, not knowing who to choose, asked

"Who do you think should it be Danzo-sama?"

Danzo smiled and replie

"Daimyo-dono, I nominate myself for the job! I have seen war since Tobirama-sensei! I was the teammate of the Third and Student of the Second!"

Everyone slowly agreed immediately. It was such a strange sight that everyone said yes within a minute with no arguement. The Daimyo then stood and said

"Good! Danzo-sama, you are now the Rokudaime Hokage!"

Danzo smirked. His technique still worked.

**-Spring**

It has been a month since the defeat of the shinobi army. The people of Spring were now enjoying a good life since the trade routes to and from Uzu opened. They were now officially part of Uzugakure.

Naruto stood at the highest point of the city. He had been supervising the reconstruction of the village. The once poor village now I one the richest villages of the west. He looked towards his armies outside the walls who were training in hand to hand combat. He had ordered the army to never lax and train everyday to condition their body, mind and spirit. They would never be caught unprepared for battle.

As Naruto sat and watched the villagers, a person walked behind him and sat beside him. Then he spoke

"What are you doing here, Tsunade-baa-chan?"

Tsunade smiled at the boy. It has been two weeks since she recovered from the effects of the jutsu that was placed on her. She cannot remember who did it though. Now, after two weeks of mind probing, they were able to pin point the memory and she can now tell him.

"Naruto, I can now remember who did it to me."

Naruto looked at her with excitement and asked

"Well? Who?"

Tsunade looked towards and the horizon and said

"It was...

-Flashback

Tsunade was in her office working when a messenger came in.

"Tsunade-sama, Naruto is back with Sasuke!"

Tsunade stood up and went to leave when a person caught her by surprise. Danzo was there in her door way waiting for her. She sat down and asked

"What do you want?"

Danzo smiled and said

"The brat has damaged Sasuke. He must be banished!"

Tsunade looked at the man with disbelief. She angrily shot back

"WHAT! The kid brought the traitor back and you want to banish the hero?"

Danzo looked at her plainly and said

"He used the Kyuubi's powers! The Uchiha left because of the Cursed Seals influence. It was not his fault."

Tsunade was fuming! People were really this stupid in this village. The kid has already risked his life twice to save the vilage and yet they do not see it! She grabbed Danzo's shirt and spat in his face

"Do not tell me what to do! The Uchiha will be punished!"

Danzo sighed and said

"I hoped it would not come to this."

Danzo unwrapped his bandages. It shocked Tsunade to see sharingan eyes implanted all over his arms and his eye. The sharingans began to spin and Tsunade black out.

-End Flashback

Naruto was seething! Who would do something like that to his friends! He would surely make that bastard pay for his crimes with his life. He then asked

"Was Ero-sennin the same?"

Tsunade looked down and replied

"We would never know...he died of heart attack after one of his research. We are not young anymore, Naruto."

Naruto looked down. Jiraiya was surely under the same technique. He would never abandon the son of his most favored student just like that. Then Naruto stood up when he saw a signal explode in sparks of red.

"War Council meeting."

Tsunade nodded as she joined Naruto. Naruto grabbed her and Hirashined towards the room.

**-War Room**

Everyone was startled when a red flash erupted. They have not gotten used to the man's Hirashin which he seldom used on meetings. When everybody settled down, Pakku started

"Our spies indicate that the surviving troops of the enemy has started organizing and raiding some of the smaller villages."

The all shook their heads at the disgraceful act of the enemy. Raiding small and poor settlements was an dishonorable thing to do. Naruto then spoke

"Are we ready for an invasion?"

All the Shuhan's smirked to which Iroh replied

"We are always ready for anything."

Naruto smiled at his aged advisor. Then replied

"Sent word to my fiancee's of a grand wedding they have to plan. Gather all the Legions and mobilize towards Konoha! By the end of the week, Konoha will be erased from the map!"

They all agreed loudly and started organizing for the invasion. They plan on little to no casualties on their their side while a maximum one on the enemy. The future of the world now hangs on the balance.

**-Konoha**

Everyone was in a happier mood after the unsuccesful invasion. Their new kage was strengthening their army and had started raiding some settlements. Life was beginning to look better for them.

Danzo looked around the room. The elite part of his army was composed of the Rookie Nine and Team Gai. Kakashi was also there with Gai. Asuma and Kurenai had refused to be in his elite group for parental reasons since Kurenai was pregnant. Danzo then addressed the team

"My elites! Welcome your new leader, Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sasuke walked in proudly as the team all bowed. Sasuke motioned them to stand as he took the center and gestured for Danzo to continue

"I have a mission for you. Scout out the surrounding places and look out for enemy movement."

Sasuke smiled and replied

"It will be done."

Then they all left without a sound

-Surrounding forests of Konoha

The Elites were doing a recon around the surrounding forests. They have not seen anything for the past few days but that does not mean the enemy isn't moving. Then, Kiba started speaking

"Man! I want to go home."

Sakura snorted in disgust and replied

"Shut it Kiba!"

Kiba glared at her but she ignored it. Since their last meeting with Naruto, each one of them trained to be stronger than they were and now were the strongest teams in the village. All of them were ANBU level or even higher in Susuke's case.

Then it happened. Out of nowhere, evreyone of them felt like they got slapped on their backs after that, an earth dome formed and engulfed them all. Sasuke reacted quickly and used his Chidori but to no avail. Then a voice resonated inside the dome saying

"Rookie Nine and Team Gai! It's nice to see you again."

The voice was familiar to everyone after a second of thinking Sasuke got it

"Naruto! Get us out of here!"

The voice laughed and replied

"Tough luck, I won't but I'll let one of you come out and challenge me one at a time."

Kiba and the guys laughed. Chouji then said

"Ok guys, lemme handle him!"

Chouji flashed and was brought outside. There, he saw Naruto for a second then he was on the ground bleeding to death. Naruto had pushed a Rasengan through his stomach immediately after he flashed him out of the cage.

Inside the earth, everyone heard the scream and they started to panic. Then the voice resonated once more

"If this is the best teams of Konoha that your village bragged about, then you don't even stand a chance against one of my Legionnaires! Prove yourself to me! Everyone out except the Uchiha-teme."

Everyone was flashed out. Kiba got ready but was knocked towards a tree. He looked at Akamaru who had a whole on his chest and dead. He looked at his own chest and saw a gaping hole. He died not even feeling the pain.

Shikamaru looked around and saw the trees had longer shadows, so thinking quickly, he jumped towards it. Before reaching his destination. He was drilled and spun out of control towards the tree. He died looking up towards the clouds like he wanted too.

Lee and Gai were more careful. They quickly jumped up and located Naruto standing behind the dead Shikamaru. They shouted together

"You will pay for your Unyouthfulness!"

Naruto turned to looked at them. He smirked as he formed a rasengan with his wind affinity and threw it like a shuriken. It hit and shredded the two. They died hugging each other like they wanted.

Neji quickly used the momentary distraction of Naruto to get into his range. After getting near enough he shouted

"Time to kill the demon! Kaiten!"

Naruto was hit several times before falling on the ground. Neji and the remaining people all looked relieved to see him down. They had defeated the demon! Then it happened. Neji was punched on his chin which threw him upwards. Then the supposedly unconscious Naruto poofed out of existence. The real one materialized on top of Neji and shouted

"Ignorant fool! You fell for the same technique! Now you'll pay for your foolishness! Rasengan!"

Neji was forced to the ground and died immediately after the impact. Tenten saw this and shouted in rage. She charged while opening her scroll and began firing different kinds of weapons. Naruto dodged everyhting and jumped forwards. Tenten dodged his fist and impaled him with her katana when Naruto poofed out of existence. She turned back but it was too late.

Naruto made and earth spike and impaled both her hand to the ground. He then wiled the water droplets in the air to freeze her limbs and with one stroke, he beheaded her with a wind slice.

He looked around and saw Ino and Sakura running away. He sighed and ran after them. They were never ninja material to begin with. When he reached them, he got their feet and threw them back. They crashed and looked at him with fear. He looked at them with pity and made two Rasengans and plunged them into their hearts. They died without feeling pain. It was the best he could do for them.

He looked back and saw Kakashi there. He was watching him with shock. Kakashi had not seen speed like that since his sensei in the ninja wars. He saw he was the only one left and opened his sharingan. He charged a Chidori and tried to impale him with it.

Naruto sighed as he saw his former sensei. He saw him charge and tried to hit him with his chidori. Naruto jumped and spoke

"They all saw a quick death. You won't be the same!"

Naruto picked a piece of rock and started forming a Rasengan. The rock formed into a claw shape and he shoved it into Kakashi's stomach. The Rasengan didn't dissapate as the rock pinned it into his stomach. Kakashi felt intense pain that wouldn't end. He screamed and shouted for the pain to stop but it didn't. After a minute of endless Rasengan, it dissapated and Kakashi had a hole on his stomach. Kakashi looked at his former student and asked with his last breath

"H-how?"

Naruto smirked and said

"The rock was infused with my chakra which fueled the Rasengan until the chakra was all used up."

Kakashi looked at his former student with shock and pride before dying.

Naruto looked at all his former friends turned betrayers and walked towards the dome. Inside, Sasuke heard all the cries of pain of his comrades and he was losing it. It reminded him of his family's massacre that he has not been able to fully get over. He was then flashed out of the dome. He looked around like a mad man. He saw Naruto which made him see red and charged blindly.

Naruto saw the insanity taking over his friend and said in a sad tone

"Insanity kills,old friend."

Sasuke ignored it as he charged once again.

Naruto blocked his strike and pulled out a kunai. He plunged it in his eyes causing Sasuke to scream. He had lost his advantage. His status as Elite. His sharingan.

Sasuke cried out and begged on two knees

"Kill me! I have no use!"

Naruto sighed and said

"This is your punishment. Your arrogance now repaid a hundred fold. You will live from now until your death, a blind man. Forever living the nightmare of your clan!"

Sasuke just sat there screaming like a mad man. Naruto glanced at him one last time before leaving. He had finished his task. He had eliminated the scouts that would surely report the enemy of theri advancing army. They need to catch the Shinobi's unprepared if they were to win soundly.

**-Konoha**

A week after team Elite's assignment, people were starting to worry about their shinobi's. What could have happened that took the team too long to come back.

Then a team of ANBU arrived bearing the worst news the village will get for the last time.

"Team Elite is all dead. Sasuke Uchiha was found blind and broken with all his teammates dead. The Uzu army is advancing and will arrive in a day."

Everyone was panicking. Their best team was decimated and their enemy is at their doorstep. They would soon be decimated. Then Danzo spoke out

"Gather all the forces, prepare the defenses!"

Everyone ran towards their duty, ready to fight for their village.

**-Uzu Army**

The army was slowly advancing when a snake like man jumped in front of the Legions. The man wore white shirt and had snake like features. He had a long hair and a purple like tube wrapped around his waist. The man spoke out

"I wish to see your leader."

Naruto looked forward and saw the hebi. This was a chance of a lifetime! A chance to end one of his more problematic situations. Naruto walked towards him and smirked. When Orochimaru saw the person, he immediately looked shocked and started

"Naruto-kun, we meet again!"

Naruto smirked and replied

"Hebi-teme! How nice of you to join us!"

Orochimaru smiled a fake smile and said

"I would like to join you! We can destroy Konoha together!"

Naruto frowned and asked

"What do I get from it?"

Orochimaru smirked

"I will share to you how to release the demon inside of you!"

Naruto smirked at the man and said

"Too late."

Naruto charged at the Hebi and impaled him with an Earth Spike. He then made a few seal and shouted

"Five God Sealing!"

The seals hit Orochimaru on the stomach and immediately, he started to turn to stone. Orochimaru just turned in shock. The speed of the battle told the man that he cannot win. As he turned to stone, he saw no mercy on his opponents eyes. The last words he will ever hear was

"That was for Ojii-san!"

Naruto smashed the statue killing him instantly.

Naruto shouted towards his army

"March!"

They all marched towards Konoha, the last battlefield of this age.

**-Konoha**

Everyone saw the army getting closer. I looked like a sea of Blue, Red and Green Warriors. Everyone ran towards the shelters, hoping they would last.

The shinobi army was quickly losing morale. They knew this would be their last day. So they were going to fight like it.

The shinobi army was made into three lines. They numbered at only around a hundred. They were doomed.

**-Uzu Army**

Naruto saw the little militia of shinobi. He knew this battle was already won before it even started. So he called out as he stopped

"Shinobi! Surrender and fell my mercy or die today!"

Not one of the shinobi moved. He smiled at their courage and called his to his army

"Attack!"

The Earth Benders made earth spikes which killed the first line of the shonobi's. The shinobi's retaliated with their jutsu's which were swatted away by the more powerful army of the Uzu.

The Water Benders made the air field near the second line freeze which froze every shinobi. The Water Benders then broke the ice which killed every men immediately.

The Fire Benders then started firing barrages on the third line. They were holding because of the water jutsu's. But not for long. Zuko charged and released the biggest fireball which broke the line of defense. The Fire Benders took advantage and burnt the retreating enemy to crisp.

The army charged inside and saw Danzo standiong alone on the Hokage Tower. The Raikage and Tsuchikage had surrendered at the wall when the army charged in. Danzo then spoke

"Namikaze! I challenge you to a duel to the death!"

Naruto jumped towards him and landed opposite and replied

"I accept!"

Naruto stood back as Danzo revealed his sharingans. It was disgusting to see an arm full of eyes. He looked at me and said

"Think you can beat me?"

Naruto smiled answered

"I can and will."

Naruto then turned into his ultimate Sage form. His body began having blue shell like skin. His hair had red tinges. His eyes became toad like. He had wings and he was covered head to toe by an aura of green. His teeth became sharper and he had a feral look.

Danzo charged. Naruto just sidestepped and quickly produced a Rasengan and hit him. One of his sharingan closed. Naruto saw this. He produced twenty three pronged kunai and threw them. He then disappeared and reappeared, hitting Danzo multiple times until he was down to his last sharingan. Naruto smiled and threw a kunai which Danzo was too tired to dodge. It hit.

Naruto then asked in an angered tone

"Did you harvest those eyes from the Uchiha Massacre?"

Danzo smiled and replied

"Of course, why waste what can be used?"

Danzo looked at the man before asking his own question

"What is this? What jutsu are you using?"

Naruto smiled and replied

"This is my Ultimate Sage mode. Every summoning contract I have gained trained me in their ways. The toad for my eyes, the skin for the turtles, the wings for the dragons, this aura that is always healing me is from the slugs. My senses and my feral look all from the Kyuubi."

Danzo faltered. Such an amazing skill. He now knew he would never be able to defeat him. But he still got to try. So he got up and made a sign. He then said

"You and all your army will die here! This city is lined with explosives!"

Naruto looked shocked and ran towards his army, hoping to shield them with his power. But he was too late. There was a large explosion near the walls where his army was settling down. Everything glowed.

Danzo looked at the man with shock. He was now glowing and floating in the air. Naruto was holding up his hands, supporting the massive dome of rock around his soldiers. He then threw the massive down aside and slowly made way towards Danzo. Danzo looked in fear as the man approached. Naruto then spoke in a voice that sounded like thousands of people speaking at the same time

"You have pushed me to my limits! You will now pay for your crimes!"

Naruto impaled Danzo with an earth spear and burnt both his hands. He then put his hands on his forehead and said

"From now on, you will live without chakra! You cannot harm a single thing in this world! You will live alone and atone for your crimes until your death!"

Naruto backed away as Danzo screamed in agony. Danzo fell on the floor and used his remaining energy to stagger away. Naruto looked back at his forces in his normal form.

Narto smiled and shouted

"VICTORY!"

His soldiers replied

"VICTORY!"

-Survivors of Konoha

Everyone was rounded up into the square. They were all given the choice to stay or immigrate to Uzu. Everyone stayed. Nobody would leave their country behind. It is the Will of Fire. Sadly, the phrase was used for a wrong purpose.

After leaving the villagers, Naruto set fire to everything, destroying everything. The villagers all huddled and cried while their village burn and they burn with it. It was the last battle ever fought in this world. Peace has come at last to the mighty Namikaze Empire. Now it was time to journey home. A home not seen for a few months.

The army suffered no losses although some were injured in the fighting. It was a good record for an army. Everyone lived to see another day. Unfortunately, the same cannot be said to the proud Elemental Nations.

**A/N Last Chapter Epilogue**


	10. Epilogue

Revenge of the Whirlpool

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine. Period.

A/N The Map of the world of Naruto is incomplete. You can see that the map is in only a part of the whole world so I will utilize that and create nations in the north, south, east and west. The Elemental Countries will be in the Western part of the world. (In my Fanfic :D)

**Chapter 10: Epilouge**

The Elemental Empire

Peace. Everything was in peace. The hundred year reign of their mighty Emperor has made them all prosperous and happy.

Naruto looked down on his capital of Ba Sing Se. Everyone was bustling along the streets. No more pain. No more sorrow. He felt at peace here on this. Well, the peace part was true before a woman shouted at him

"Naruto-kun! Your wives would like to see you!"

Naruto looked at Konan. She had not grown older. Ever since she pledged her services with her husband, Itachi, they never grew old. Naruto nodded at the woman and Hirashined towards his room.

When he stepped in he saw all his wives there all waiting for him. They all had expectant faces that was pointed towards him. He looked at all his wives and ran through all their lives in quick succession in his head

Azula. She had been influenced greatly by her former father. But with his help, she was restored and now she had a son with him. His name was Roku and is now ten years of age.

Katara of the Water Tribe was a sweet and gentle woman even in her old age. She had been Naruto's friend when he went to training in her village. She had been a very close friend and now one of his wives. She had two girls who are now both eleven and training in the southern village in water bending.

Hinata. She had been her only source of support when he was little and now she was his. She had been saved by Naruto from her arranged marriage and now living with him as one of his empress. She had a son and daughter who are both fifteen and are training with their Byakugan. Funny, both twins have blue eyes but have no pupils. A very rare occurrence in the Hyuuga family.

Toph Bei Fong. A very resilient and tough girl. She had been blind but was cured by Naruto with his chakra manipulation coursing through her eyes. She had been thankful and married him wholeheartedly. She bore Naruto a daughter now seven years of age and training to be one of the Seiei.

Temari. She had been going back and forth from her home in Suna but finally stayed put with her husband. She had bore Naruto a girl who was now six and a boy who is still three. Both just started their training.

Mei. She had retire being Mizukage when she married Naruto five years after the Great War. She had stayed in the palace and helped him with his duties. She had bore Naruto's second child who was now fifteen years of age. They named him Gyatso after the late air monk who died a peaceful death while playing Pai Sho. He seemed asleep but later was found dead.

Lastly, Yukie. She had been the closest to Naruto. Ever since he saved Spring, she had retired from being the Daimyo and went to Ba Sing Se to help help Naruto with some of his duites. She bore his first son. They named him Minato and he was now sixteen years of age.

Naruto smiled at his wives and they all smiled back. Then Azula started

"Naruto, is our coach ready?"

Naruto nodded and replied

"Yes, we will be ready to leave soon, Hime."

Naruto looked at all his wives. They have not aged one bit. Since he merged with Kyuubi, it enhanced his cells to never grow or die without his consent and remained stasis. His wives looked just like the day he marked them by biting on their necks.

**-Two Weeks Later**

Everyone was rejoicing. It was the day their prince, Minato will take over the throne. Their First Emperor was retiring after almost a hundred years of service.

Naruto stood on the ledge of his palace with his son. His son, Minato, looked like the carbon copy of his dad without the whiskers. Yukie stood by him smiling. Then Naruto said

"My people! It is my great honor to serve you all these years! Even though I physically have not aged."

Everyone laughed at this. They knew their Emperor had a power that stopped his aging. So does his wives but not his children.

"But we must all step down for our next generation. It my once again my great honor to present your Nidaime Emperor, Minato Namikaze!"

Everyone applauded hard. Some were whistling and other clapping as hard as they can. Minato looked down his people and smiled. He had trained for this day. Now he must take on the hardest task. He looked to his dad who nodded at him. Minato smiled and addressed the people.

"People of the Empire! I will gladly take the throne of my father and serve you just as he had served you all, with equality!"

Every person clapped and smiled at the new emperor.

"My father will leave tomorrow. Let us make this day a day my dad and moms will remember!"

Everyone cheered loudly. Hey all loved their Shodaime Emperor and will do anything to keep him happy or safe. They owed it all to the man who united all the nations. Now he was leaving, they would make it a memorable last day for him.

**-Next Day**

The partying went on and on until day break. Although Naruto and his wives slept early for trip. They now all stood on the outskirts of the city. A carriage and all of their subjects were there to see them go.

Naruto smiled at his wives as they entered one by one towards the carriage. He then looked at his son and his subjects. He then said

"Good luck to all of you. We will see each other again."

They all nodded and bowed in respect as Minato came over and hugged his dad

"Stay safe dad, let me know if you ever need anything."

Naruto looked at his son and said

"Take care of all your siblings. Make the whole empire proud!"

Minato nodded sincerely as Naruto let go and went in the carriage and closing the door. Naruto then gave the signal for the driver to start leaving.

As they left, a council member asked

"When will they return?"

Minato looked at the retreating carriage and replied solemnly

"When the world will need them again, they will return once more."

Everyone assembled nodded sincerely.

**-Break**

It has been a thousand years since the Shodaime Emperor ruled. Peace still reigned and will always reign until the time comes where evil will try to seep back in to the lands of the living. Until then, the Shodaime stayed away, hoping that evil never prevailed in its path to seep back in to their world.


End file.
